


Black Rapier

by Tempus_Blue



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Possible AU, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempus_Blue/pseuds/Tempus_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron centric story. Taking place before, during and after the events of The Force Awakens. (-Updated- Chapter 5 is up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fifteen Years Before The Force Awakens

* * *

  **Disclaimer** : _I don't own Star Wars._

[ **ABE** = **A** fter the **B** attle of **E** ndor]

* * *

[ **15 ABE]**

**Location: Great Massassi Temple, Yavin 4**

_Fifteen Years Before The Force Awakens..._

* * *

**P** ulling uncomfortably at the high collar of his brand new, formal, New Republic Starfleet cadet uniform, seventeen-year-old Poe Dameron let out a sigh of temporary relief, as he peered around from the sandstone pillar he was hiding behind.

Looking out into the crowded Grand Hall, amongst the chattering, eating and some dancing beings, Poe could no longer see the brightly dressed, cooing group of several senators daughters, who had targeted the good-looking, dark haired, dark-eyed young cadet pilot, en masse, as their potential prey this evening.

Not naturally shy by nature, Poe, nevertheless, was firmly against the idea of four women, between the ages of late-teens to early thirties, encircling him and making awkward suggestions, that would make the most hardened of outer-rim space-pilots blush.

Poe ducked his head back behind the pillar and gently thumped his head back against it, a temporary smile of relief on his lips. He was just thankful his grandfather hadn't been around, or his escape from the encircling senators daughters might not have been so clean.

The old man was notoriously protective of his only grandchild, and had, on past occasions, reached out with his wooden walking-cane, and whacked the back of the ankles of young women, and some men, who made any insinuations and unwarranted suggestions about Poe's appearance, within his earshot.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Poe knew that, in repose, his grandfather had been nothing but charming to the high school academy girlfriends his grandson had formally introduced him to, and always said that he trusted him to make the right decisions.

But, Poe was still thankful that the old man had watched out for him as a young teenager, and wouldn't let him down by being a notorious playboy, now he was reaching manhood.

 _It's my own fault, I suppose_ , Cadet Dameron mused, as he looked around for an exit from the Grand Hall of the Yavin 4 temple.

_I mean, I was flirting with Senator Glarison's daughter, I just didn't know she was in on the 'game' with the other senators daughters who had singled me out...blast it! I'm only seventeen, how am I supposed to know it was all a set-up?_

Poe's grandfather had not given his grandson much in the way of advice when it came to sex, only that, as Grandfather Bey would often say, he trusted his grandson to make the right decisions.

And as for his father, General Kes Dameron, Poe had seen him so rarely since Kes had returned to military service after the death of Poe's mother, and he'd absolutely, not once, branched the subject to his only child.

Kes was here at this tightly guarded, invitation only celebration event, the nineteenth anniversary of the First Death Star Battle, (it was a very intimate affair, with only the well known ex-members of the Rebellion, adding up to about a hundred and forty people or so. And, of course, Poe's squadron of Starfleet cadets as honorary guards, symbolising the still young New Republic.) but Poe had only seen him briefly across the room, and his father hadn't acknowledged him.

 _It's been almost two years_ , Poe mildly reasoned, as his dark gaze still darting around, looking for an exit, _he might not have recognised me. But surely Grandfather told him I'd started at the Academy? Shouldn't he have been looking for me amongst the other cadets...?_ Poe's thoughts trailed off, and he shook the sad thought from his head, that maybe his father really didn't care.

Finally, Poe noticed a side exit and, looking around again, slipped into the shadows and leaned his back against the ancient, sandstone wall, shuffling along against it, keeping his gaze on look out, before slipping through the stone doorway, and stepping into the durasteel floored hallway.

The long hallway had been lit up with real flaming torches, adding to the grandeur of the occasion. Poe had attended the majority of these anniversaries, living on Yavin 4 as he did during his childhood, and always enjoyed the sight of the flames casting shadows across the ancient stone walls and lofting ceilings.

Poe stretched his arms up above his head and reached up to undo the top button of his formal uniform, sighing in relief from the pressure released from around his neck.

The lanky teenager was still skinny, and just starting to broaden out, the fitted, Starfleet cadet uniform displayed that fact. Poe had also started to gain promises of his full grown height, after a growth spurt the past year, standing at about five foot five, he was easily of average height amongst his peers, so the perfect height for an X-wing fighter pilot.

This had pleased the young Dameron. _Wedge Antilles is five-foot-six and Luke Skywalker is five-foot-seven_ , Poe thought gleefully of his idols as he walked down the vacant hallway.

_My Mom always said that being more than six-feet in an X-wing's pilot's seat didn't quite give you the flexibility and dexterity being under six-foot did in such a cramped space, so hopefully I don't grow that much more. Dad's five-foot-seven and Mom was five-foot-four, so my odds are pretty..._

"...oh no! We're surrounded!"

A child's voice interrupted Poe's train of thought and the cadet pilot stopped by a door-frame that lead to a side balcony. Peering around the side of the sandstone carved exit, the teenager's dark eyes locked on the source of the childish prattling.

In the centre of the balcony, sitting outside in the warm night, was a small, dark haired girl, dressed in a dark green formal dress.

The small side balcony, was brightly lit up with dozens of small lights, strung along the stone balustrade, and light also shone down on the balcony from the Rebel era floodlights.

The girl was sitting tailor style on the balcony floor, with an audience of several dolls in front of her, one of whom was in her tiny grasp, and she was rocking him back and fourth, like he was talking to his fellow doll populace.

"...how are we going to save everybody now? I know! We'll use my lightsaber!" The girl pressed the side of the orange jumpsuit wearing doll, and the lightsaber in his grasp lit up a bright green colour, and she proceeded to attack the two white stormtrooper dolls with the lightsaber wielding doll.

" _Vwwoom, vwwoom_!" The girl, much to Poe's mirth, imitated the sound the lightsaber was making, as she knocked down the plastic armour clad stormtroopers.

The girl then grabbed another doll, "And I'll use my blaster!" She used the female doll to shoot at the knocked down stormtroopers. " _Peew, peew_!" The girl then reached out for two of her other dolls, a human and a wookiee. "Us too! _Peew peew_! _Boom_!"

The child threw all her dolls into the air for dramatic effect and let them all crash to the ground.

At the sight, Poe couldn't help but burst into laughter at the girl's antics, clapping his hands in applause as the little girl spun around to look over at the dark haired teenage boy watching her, looking him over with a wary glance.

Poe cleared his throat, "I'm sorry I interrupted you, but you're very talented at playing battles," he walked over to squat down next to the little girl, her dark brown hair was done up in two small, braided buns atop her head. "I don't think I was ever that good at playing battles, when I was your age."

The girl grinned, her hazel eyes sparkling, "Thank you!" She picked up the Wookiee doll and brushed down his fur. "I know you, don't I?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side as she looked over at the boy.

Shaking his head, Poe sat down tailor style like the girl in front of him, "I don't think so, unless you went to my school academy... or you're the youngest cadet the New Republic Starfleet has ever had." he teased, and the girl shrugged with another grin in response, before Poe offered out his hand.

"I'm Poe Dameron, first class cadet of the New Republic Starfleet."

The little girl shook the offered hand as firmly as her tiny grip could muster, "I like your name. Poe is a good name." She affirmed, her hazel eyes studied the teenager. "You know who I am?"

Poe rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't think so, should I?" He was genuinely confused as the girl laughed, before reaching out with her hand, the young cadet pilot watched on as the fallen dolls suddenly lifted up into the air, and glided right back over into the girl's waiting embrace.

Looking over at the girl with amusement, Poe put his hands behind his neck, "Ah, a young Jedi," he mentioned, as the girl nodded enthusiastically, very pleased that the teenage boy called her that.

"Yes!" She offered out the blond haired doll in her grasp, dressed in an X-wing pilot's uniform. "And you're going to be a pilot, like my dolly."

Poe took the offered doll in his tanned grasp, and smiled down at the doll. "Yes, just like Luke Skywalker. He's my favourite. Is he yours?" He questioned, the girl nodded and Poe chuckled. "Of course he is, he's the head of the Jedi. Are you going to be a Jedi and a pilot, too?"

The girl smiled, showing off a perfect set of white baby teeth, "I would like to. My Uncle says I'm already a much better pilot than my grumpy-lumpy cousin." She pouted.

"My cousin was supposed to stay here, and play with me while my Daddy was busy, but he left earlier, saying I was a stupid baby. I think maybe it's 'cause I wouldn't let him play with my favourite dolly."

The girl's bright gaze looked back up at Poe, "If I let _you_ play with my Luke Skywalker dolly, will you stay with me?" She questioned with such a downtrodden, little voice, that Dameron couldn't help but completely melt under the gaze of those earnest, plump features turned towards him.

"Absolutely," Poe agreed and the girl clapped her hands, before turning serious again.

"Okay. Now," the little posed the dolls in her grasp, "the stormtroopers are trying to capture Han, Luke, Leia and Chewbacca, and R2-D2. They already captured C-3PO, 'cause he's silly and was talking too much..."

Poe obligingly played 'battle' with the young girl under the starry Yavin 4 sky, making sure to make the appropriate lightsaber noises and, to the girl's approval and delight, even made Shyriiwook sounding growls for Chewbacca, and exploding noises for the thermal detonators.

After concluding that the Empire was defeated and the Rebels won, the girl flopped down next to Poe and looked up at him, as Poe adjusted the control panel on the front of the Luke Skywalker doll's uniform.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" The girl questioned.

Shaking his head, Poe pushed back his longish bangs from his eyes, "No, I would have liked to, though. But my Mom and Dad never had any more children, then my Mom died when I was nine. I've lived alone with my Grandfather, and sometimes my Dad, ever since. How about you?" He reversed the question to the little girl, who also shook her head.

"No. I wish I had a brother or sister. All I've got is my big cousin who is supposed to like me, but I know he doesn't. He always acts like I'm in his way." The little girl looked cross for a moment, then looked back up at Poe and motioned to him.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Puzzled, Poe, nevertheless, bent down so the little girl could whisper in his ear.

"I'm scared of my cousin. He's supposed to be a good Jedi like me, but he says and does really scary things sometimes."

Pulling back, the youngest Dameron didn't quite know what to say to the dark haired, green dress clad girl... _a Jedi child_...who looked at him with genuine worry for her predicament.

"I—" Poe began.

But the young cadet pilot was cut off mid-sentence, when the girl looked past him, back over at the doorway that lead to the balcony, and let out a delighted cry.

"Hi, hi, hi!" The girl was suddenly changed from a serious Jedi child, to a normal little girl, as she got to her tiny, white slippered feet and went running over to the dark clad, masculine figure waiting in the doorway, who bent down and scooped the girl up into his arms.

Poe immediately got to his booted feet, and stared in surprise as the recently arrived, slender, fair-haired man lowered his head to the girl's level, as she whispered something to him, and then deep-set, very blue eyes turned upon Cadet Dameron, who immediately straightened his shoulders.

The man in the brown and black Jedi robes walked the short distance between himself and the dark haired teen, smiling down at Poe in virtually the same way as the little girl in his arms was also looking down at the surprised young man.

"You're..." Poe cleared his throat and began again. "Jedi Master Skywalker." He bowed his head respectfully and lifted back up his gaze, when the slightly taller human male put his left hand on the teen's shoulder.

Luke Skywalker's clean-shaven, handsome features were friendly and kind, immediately Poe felt at ease, even before the Jedi Master spoke, "The little one here tells me that you stayed with her all this time, young man." He squeezed Poe's shoulder gratefully. "Thank you."

Closing his slightly agape mouth, Poe glanced between Luke and the little girl, suddenly seeing something he'd missed before. His grandfather knew, somehow, and had mentioned the girl in passing, once. Poe thought the girl's mother might be someone who had visited them in the past, since there was also a resemblance to her...maybe...

"She's—oh. I'm Poe...Cadet Poe Dameron, sir." Poe saluted, making the girl giggle a little at his sudden seriousness.

Flashing another smile, the Jedi Master adjusted his grip on the girl in his arms. "Please, don't call me sir. You can call me Luke." He tilted his head slightly. "You've certainly grown since I last saw you. I used to come by and see you and your parents when I could, do you remember? "

Poe flushed slightly at the compliment, "I...I remember sir—Luke," he corrected, folding his arms to stop them from shaking slightly, in awe of being in the presence of one of the greatest heroes of the Rebellion, if not the absolute greatest.

Luke looked down at the dark-haired girl on his hip, "Now, sweetheart, why don't you go put all your dolls back in their satchel, and I'll take you back inside," he suggested, putting the girl down on the ground and she nodded.

"Yep, yep!" The child chirped back enthusiastically, Poe watching on as the girl reached out with her hand and lifted up the discarded, cloth satchel bag and flipped it open, then proceeded to lift up and place her dolls into the grey coloured satchel using the Force.

Luke moved to stand beside the teenager, as they watched the girl gather up her toys, humming a playful tune as she did so.

"She's really talented," Poe mentioned with slight awe, and Jedi Master Skywalker glanced aside at Poe, the younger human male catching the Jedi's gaze and blinking his dark eyes cautiously.

"Yes, she is." Luke looked Poe over again, raising an eyebrow with a curious expression. "Is the Jedi Temple tree I left with your parents flourishing, Poe?"

Looking askance, Poe nodded, "Yes, Luke. My Grandfather always tends to the tree, and I also used to take care of it as a child," he admitted, watching the strange expression on the Jedi Master's tanned features.

"Did you now?" Luke mused distantly.

Poe rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah...why?"

Smiling slightly, Luke rested his hand again on the teenager's shoulder, "Ask me again, sometime," he replied cryptically. "I was thinking I might drop by, and see you at the Starfleet Academy, since I visit from time-to-time. Is that all right with you?"

Poe knew he was gaping, but he didn't care at that moment. "I—sure," he stammered out his agreement, and the little girl went rushing up to them, wrapping her arms around Poe's arm.

"Me too! I like you! And I wanna see more pilots, and lots of ships!" The child enthused, rushing from Poe back to Luke, grabbing the Jedi Master's hand. "Da—I mean, Master Skywalker, me too?"

Luke laughed and patted the girl's head, "Only if you're good, and it's all right with Cadet Dameron."

The girl looked pleading up at Poe, who nodded, and she grinned from ear-to-ear. "Yay! Come on, Poe!" She grabbed the teenager's hand and pulled him along. Luke observed the teenager and the girl with careful consideration, as he followed them out of the balcony and into the hallway.

When they arrived back in the Grand Hall, Poe halted at the same time as the girl, as she looked through the crowd, and then let out an enthusiastic cry when she found who she was looking for.

"Hey!" The girl let go of Poe's hand and went rushing into the gathering, letting out another happy yell as Poe saw a pair of strong hands lifting the girl up into the air. "Fly me! Fly me—yay! Chewie!" The girl was lifted from the pair of male human hands, into the embrace of a tall, furry Wookiee.

Attempting to slip away through the crowds, Poe felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see the famed ex-General Han Solo, in relaxed formal clothing not so different from his everyday wear, (a white shirt and black pants, with brown boots,) grinning down at him.

"It's Poe Dameron, isn't it?"

Nodding up at the greying-haired Han, Poe saluted and stood a little straighter, despite the fact that Solo had been close friends with Kes and he'd seen him a lot during his childhood. It had been a while, almost as long as not seeing Luke.

Han laughed, "At ease, kid. I thought it might be you, you're almost a dead-ringer for your dad," he looked Poe up and down. "Stang, when did you get so grown-up? And what's this?" Han brushed off the shoulder of the teenager's uniform.

"A Starfleet cadet? Well, what do you know? Your mom would be real proud, kid."

Smiling and relaxing his stance, Poe shuffled his feet a little, "I hope she is, I mean, it's what I've always wanted," he admitted, glancing over at where Luke was now standing next to him, feeling a little overwhelmed at his company.

Han ran a hand through his hair, "You're a good kid. Speaking of kids," he looked over at his brother-in-law, "where's Ben? I thought he was watching the little darlin', like he promised you."

Luke let out a sigh, Poe suspecting this wasn't the first time Ben Solo had broken a promise to his uncle, "I don't know, Ben—"

"He ran off and left me all alone, and he ordered Artoo to go with him, too" the little girl in Chewbacca's arms interrupted, "Poe found me and stayed with me. Ben said I was a stupid baby, and he said he didn't care what happened to me."

Folding his arms over his chest, Han looked up at the little girl with a raised eyebrow, "Oh he did now, did he, darlin'?" He questioned in a low voice.

"Han, maybe I should go talk—" Luke began, but Han held up his right hand to silence his brother-in-law.

"No, Luke. This isn't your problem. I'm sick of his jealous attitude, especially towards the kiddo." Han lifted up his head and scanned the crowd, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Leia!" He called out.

After a brief moment, some of the crowd murmuring in response to the yell from Han, the lovely, middle-aged, former Princess of Alderaan, and current senator, dressed a fitted, sparkling blue dress, and her long, brown hair braided atop her head, glided over to her family, looking disgruntled.

"Yes, love of my life, who always happens to find just the right time to interrupt me, usually in the middle of an important conversation?" Leia Organa blithely questioned Han in her famous low, smoky-honey voice, looking aside at Poe with a raised brow. "Who is this young man?"

Poe saluted the senator, "Cadet Poe Dameron, ma'am."

Leia smiled, "Of course you are. Look how handsome you've gotten," she placed a kiss on Poe's cheek, making him blush. "Are you going to be an starfighter pilot like—"

Han placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, "Leia, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem, well...it's the usual problem," he raised an eyebrow and Senator Organa let out a sigh, glancing away as she clasped her pale hands in front of her.

"What did Ben do now?" Leia questioned softly, with a tired expression, almost perfectly mimicking her husband's equally tired expression.

"He ran away and the little darlin' all alone. Luckily Poe here was passing by and stayed with her, thanks, kid." Han added.

Poe nodded again, glancing aside, he saw Leia looking around the room, the cadet pilot knowing enough about Force powerful people, to know that she was trying to get a location of her son.

Luke cleared his throat, "I was saying to Han, Leia, that maybe I should—"

"No," Leia interrupted calmly, reaching over to grasp her twin's arm. "He's my son, Luke. Han and I need to handle this." She reached up towards her niece and Chewbacca lowered the girl in his grasp, so that her aunt could kiss her forehead, whispering to her so quietly, Poe could barely hear her. "...you look very pretty in the new dress we bought you."

Leia pulled back and nodded at Poe with a smile, before turning on her high, dark blue shoe clad heel and making her way through the crowd.

Han patted Poe's shoulder as he departed, a look on his face of regret and wistfulness, before it disappeared as quickly as it had arrived, and turned back into tiredness, as Solo followed his wife through the crowd in search of their only child.

Poe glanced over at Luke, who smiled apathetically and the cadet pilot knew that it really wasn't his place to ask any more questions about the difficult teenage son of Han Solo and Leia Organa. Poe had only met Ben Solo a few times, and the younger teen had either ignored him, or kept away from him, looking down his rather long nose with a snobby expression, whenever forced to interact with Poe.

_Although there was that time on Endor, four years ago, when we got into a fight..._

"Ah, there you are, lad," an aged voice called out, and Poe turned to see his grandfather, accompanied by his father, Kes, standing behind him and he smiled in greeting.

"Hello, Grandfather," Poe looked over at his dark-haired father, roguish streaks of grey hair running through his short-cut tresses. "Hello, Dad." He added quietly.

Kes reached out to grasp his son's shoulders, "Hello, Poe. Well, look at you," he greeted, looking his son up and down. "I almost didn't recognise you." He turned to smile over at Luke. "Can you believe a kid this good-looking is my son, Skywalker?"

Luke chuckled, "I'd believe it. Poe could almost be your twin, Kes."

Grandfather Bey scoffed as he rested his hands atop his cane, "Nonsense, Jedi Master Skywalker, Poe gets his good looks from my lovely late daughter, Shara, and you know it." He beamed up at the girl in Chewbacca's grasp, who was staring down at him.

"Is that who I think it is, up there?"

Inclining his head, Luke smiled proudly, "She is." He replied softly, and Grandfather Bey nodded his greying-haired head.

Kes also grinned up at the girl, who smiled back down at him, "I thought so. She looks her father, but she's half her pretty mother, too." He nudged Luke's arm, whispering to him. "Aren't you grateful she didn't get those baby-blues of yours, though? Especially as she gets older."

Raising an eyebrow, Luke shook his head and Kes laughed at his former military comrade's expression.

Poe rolled his eyes, thankful that his father's sense of humour was not hereditary.

Grandfather Bey looked concerned at Luke, "I never thought you'd bring her to a gathering, even if this one is quite intimate." He pointed out in a low voice.

Jedi Master Skywalker folded his hands in front of him. "People have been assuming she's one of my students. I don't correct them, because she is, in fact." Luke explained softly, with a reluctance in his voice, and a sadness. "She understands, don't you, sweetheart?"

The little girl pointed to her self, "I'm a Jedi student. Master Skywalker is my teacher." She explained with a bright smile, that instantly brought comfort to Luke's previous sad expression.

Kes rested his arm on his teenage son's shoulder, "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to steal my son away from the party for a moment," he placed his hand on Poe's shoulder, about to steer his son through the crowd, when the dark haired girl in the gentle Wookiee's grasp, let out a cry.

"Wait! Please, put me down, Chewie." The girl asked Chewbacca, who placed the small girl down, and she went trotting over to Poe, reaching over and opening up her satchel, the girl pulled out her Luke Skywalker doll, dressed in his X-wing pilot's uniform.

Looking down at the doll fondly, the girl looked up and held him out to Poe, "Here. I want you to take him with you, when you go to the Academy," she said solemnly.

Poe got down on one knee to the girl's level and shook his head. "I can't take your doll, he's your favourite."

The girl frowned, "He's an X-wing pilot, and you're going to be an X-wing pilot." She explained, looking like she was trying to find the right words in her very young vocabulary. "My Uncle says pilots need a lot of good luck. So I'm going to give you my dolly, for luck."

Poe took the doll from the little girl's hands, and then placed his free hand on the girl's shoulder, "Okay, but it's only a loan, all right? After I'm done with the Academy, I'll give him back to you, okay?" He gave the girl a comforting smile.

"He'll be a well travelled doll by then, and he and I will have lots of stories to tell you."

The girl nodded her head, excitement all over her slightly freckled features. "Yay!" She furrowed her brow suddenly. "You promise?"

As the teenager nodded, the girl threw her arms around Poe's neck, and shyly gave him a kiss on the cheek, before rushing back to Jedi Master Skywalker. Luke picked up the precocious child and gave a smile and nod over at Poe, who waved to Luke, the girl, Chewbacca, and his grandfather, before getting to his feet, and following Kes through the formally dressed throng of beings.

"I think you've got yourself a little fan there," Kes commented, as Poe tucked the Luke Skywalker doll into his empty blaster holster, (all weapons having been checked at the Massassi Temple door, prior to entry into the celebration.) and shrugged.

"She's a cute kid. She makes me wish I'd had a little sister or brother." Poe revealed quietly, and he heard Kes exhale. "I know Mom couldn't have any more kids, but still, it was a bit lonely growing up alone."

Father and son walked in relative silence through the crowd, Kes smiling over at one or two beings known to him, but neither himself nor Poe said anything more until they reached one of the exits of the Grand Hall, heading down a set of ancient stone stairs, that lead to the old Rebel docking bay beneath the temple.

Kes cleared his throat as they walked down the stairs, "Those early years, re-establishing the Republic, kept us busy. We already regretted having to leave you behind with your grandfather all the time, and thought we didn't want to put another kid through not having us around." He explained, looking over at his son with a sad smile.

"And when things had some what settled back down, we really didn't get a chance to get around to adopting another kid, before your mother passed away."

Poe nodded, "I understand." He assured Kes, who placed a hand on his son's shoulder as they reached the landing bay, filled with dozens of fancy yachts and other ships, belonging to the guests above.

"I've got a gift for you, Poe. A congratulation present for getting into the Academy." Kes revealed, and Poe blinked his dark gaze.

"Dad, you really didn't—"

Kes inclined his head with a smile, "Yeah...yeah, I did, son." He put his right hand index finger and thumb in his mouth and whistled.

There was a shrill, bleating whistle in response, and Poe looked over in the direction the responding noise had come from, and his eyes lit up when he saw the round, humming shape, barrelling towards the Damerons across the durasteel floor of the old docking bay.

The BB astromech droid unit, was decorated with orange circles around it's spherical build, with grey designs within the orange circles. Its tiny dome top rocked back and fourth on its body, as it warbled up at first Kes, then looked up at Poe, its little red glowing ocular receptor flickered on and off as it beeped up at the teenager, whistling in greeting.

Poe dropped down on one knee to the BB droid's level and put his right hand on the little dome, "Hey there, little guy," he greeted, and the droid leaned back, chirping a greeting merrily, as he rolled back and fourth.

"His designation is BB-8, he's fresh off the manufacturing line." Kes mentioned, squatting down and placing an arm around Poe's shoulders. "He's yours."

Looking up at his father with happy surprise, Poe blinked his dark gaze, "I—really?" He questioned, and Kes shrugged his shoulders with a grin, reaching over to pat Beebee-Ate affectionately, as he got to his feet.

"My boy's going to be an Starfleet pilot, so he has to have a top of the range astromech droid to keep him safe out there," the elder Dameron affixed his gaze on his teenage son, who was looking over his new droid with glee.

"I am proud of you, Poe."

Poe glanced back up at his father, who smiled down at him as the young cadet got to his feet. "Thank you, Dad." He answered back with an equally bright smile, as Kes pulled his slightly shorter son into a tight hug, before pulling the boy back.

Kes folded his arms, "I know I haven't been around enough, especially as you entered your teenage years. But I want you to know that I'm here now," he smirked. "Anything you want to talk to me about? Girls, maybe? Or guys, or whatever..." Kes trailed off when he heard Poe let out a snort of laughter.

"Oh, come on now, kid, give your old man a break. C'mon," Kes put his arm around Poe and lead him towards an old, faded yellow Rebellion era transport, Beebee-Ate rolling behind the Damerons, merrily humming.

"Talk to me, son."

Poe relaxed under his father's one-armed embrace, as they sat down on the worn seat of the old transport vehicle, "I do have a few questions," he admitted, pushing back his lanky fringe from his forehead, as Kes waved his hands encouragingly.

"Fire away, kid."

Father and son talked way into the night, Poe thankful that all his fears of his father not caring about him laid to rest, firmly and forever. The future Resistance pilot grateful for many years to come, that Kes Dameron was the father he'd always hoped for, perhaps not always around, but one who made time for his son whenever he could, and let him know that he loved him.

That anniversary of the First Death Star Battle, had exposed the teenage Poe to three fathers who cared so much about their children.

Poe's own father who was free to express his love for his child, and did so openly.

Another father who's love seemed often rejected, but he still tried.

And, finally, another father who had to hide his love away, but expressed it much as he could in other ways.

It was the first time Poe thought of one day being a father himself. Wondering if it would be possible to have a large family like he'd always wanted, with many children, who would never have to question their father's love.

Smiling broadly, as Kes dove into yet another anecdote about his mischievous, youthful past working for the Rebellion, Poe decided he couldn't wait to accumulate stories of his own, to tell to the next generations of Damerons.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. The second part will be up soon.**


	2. Fourteen Years Before The Force Awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos.

* * *

**[16 ABE]**

**Location** : **New Republic Starfleet Academy**

_Fourteen Years Before The Force Awakens_

* * *

**T** he young man moaned, as he slammed his back against the wall in the small, cramped, cadet pilot's quarters. The aurbany haired, pale skinned young woman in his bare-armed embrace, continuing her slow kisses down his neck with breathy abandon.

"You keep making noises like that, you're going to wake up the rest of Starfleet bunked on this level," the young woman cheekily murmured in the dark haired young man's ear, making him laugh and the young man leaned his face against his lover's bare shoulder, making her throw back her head and laugh in turn.

Cadet Poe Dameron pulled back and lifted up Cadet Alytheis Thedra's chin, looking deeply into her green eyes, before capturing her warm, slightly swollen lips, in another deep kiss, the intertwined couple continued their passionate embrace as they fell backwards onto the single bunk.

Alytheis straddled Poe's middle as she bent down to kiss him, her unbound, shoulder-length hair falling forward, making a curtain of scented tresses, that filtered out the dim light of his shared quarters.

In the same year as Poe at the New Republic Starfleet Academy, (and a few months older than the just turned eighteen-year-old Dameron,) Alytheis and Poe had been flirting both on the ground and in the air for the past few months.

A stolen moment, or two, sneaking away and finding a vacant utility closet to make-out in over the last week, had lead to finally finding the right opportunity to consummate their heated passion, when Poe's room-mate, Iolo Arana, was bunked down in sick bay. (The Keshian losing an artificial nerf chunk stew eating contest against one of their teachers, Lieutenant Colonel Wes Janson.)

Poe and Alytheis had eagerly taken the opportunity to be alone, and revelled in their love making. The young couple exploring every inch of their forms with the glee and urgency of their youthful desire, learning joint rhythms and movements, as they tangled their bodies together in new found pleasures.

As they lay intertwined in blissful revere after their lovemaking, Poe slowly stroked the already dozing Alytheis' bare shoulder gently. The steady movement was soothing, as the young man timed his touch with the rise and fall of Alytheis' chest, as she breathed evenly in and out in her slumber.

Smiling as he pulled the pale skinned, Corellian native Cadet Thedra closer to him, Poe rested his head against the top of Alytheis', and closed his dark eyes as he fell back against the pillow, sighing in contentment as he let sleep overtake him.

(…)

_The smell of burning. The sound of voices screaming for help. Some voices were stopped mid-sentence, and others becoming silenced pleas for mercy._

_Poe couldn't see through the thick smoke, only flashes of red-orange light he could presume as fire, as he desperately called out, stumbling along the charred, smoking ground beneath his booted feet. "Hello?! Does anyone need help?!"_

_Suddenly the scene changed, the young cadet was standing in the middle of a sandy desert apparently alone, looking desperately around, Poe's eyes widened when saw a little girl just a few feet front of him, whereas there had been no-one but himself in the barren location._

_Blinking his eyes against flurry of sand grains from the rising winds, Poe walked a few steps towards the child, who was dressed in a formal, dark green dress, whipping around in the wind, that he immediately recognised._

_It was the little girl, under Jedi Master Luke Skywalker's care, that he had met six months previously at the gathering in the Massassi temple. She was clutching her favoured doll, that Poe knew was in his possession, (safely stored in a case in his locker,) and staring up at him._

" _Hey, darlin'," Poe got down on one knee. "What are you doing out here?"_

_The girl blinked up at him, shaking her head. "Quiet now." She placed a finger against her lips, making a shushing noise. "It's sleeping."_

_Blinking his eyes, the young man shook his own head, "I don't understand, what is sleeping?" Poe questioned, but the little girl just smiled sadly, turning away and running across the sand-dunes. "Hey! Wait up!" He called after her._

_Trying to run, Poe was blinded mid-stride by a blast of sand, and he fell backwards._

_Poe was startled when he landed, not on a harsh bed of sand, but on soft undergrowth of a tropical rainforest, green, lush, and slightly damp._

_Sitting up, Dameron looked around, rubbing the back of his neck. "It looks like home," he murmured, then took in a deep breath. "Wait. It_ is _home." Poe realised, looking around and seeing the familiar, cleared path that lead to his Grandfather Bey's house._

_About to get to his feet, Poe saw an offered, tanned, slender hand in front of him, and he looked upwards, suddenly gazing at a painfully familiar face, and he let out a hesitant cry._

" _Mom?" Poe blinked his dark gaze, then jumped to his feet. "Mom!" He moved forward in disbelief and fell into the petite, dark haired woman's arms._

_The young Starfleet cadet felt the warm embrace of Shara Bey-Dameron wrap around him, and let out a choking sob, as he rested his face against her shoulder._

" _Poe. My little one," Shara pulled her son back, gazing up at him with a docile smile. "Not so little any more. Almost all grown up, and without my permission, I might add." She reached up to stroke his face, and Poe took her hand, kissing Shara's palm lovingly._

" _Sorry. I couldn't help it." Poe smiled painfully, holding his mother's hand against his face as he lowered his head, so he could look his long departed mother in the eyes. "You know how much I want to grow-up and be a fighter pilot, like you."_

_Shara leaned forward and rested her forehead against Poe's, "Listen to me, Poe. Something has gone wrong," she took in a deep breath. "There is an imbalance in the galaxy now. You're about to hear news that will change everything."_

_Poe pulled back and saw his mother's brown eyes were narrowed and serious, "What is it? What has happened?" He asked. "Does it have to do with the burning and the screaming I saw? And the girl...what is it?"_

_Shara pulled away from her son, slowly stepping away from him. "It's asleep now. It won't wake up for many years. But you need to wake up now, Poe. Wake up. Wake up, Wake—"_

_(…)_

Poe woke up with a gasp, feeling breathless and shaken, as he sat straight up in the single bunk. Alytheis was instantly woken up by her lover's sudden movement, and moved into a seated position, resting her hands on his heaving shoulders.

"What is it, Poe?" Alytheis questioned worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Looking across at the young woman's intent green eyes, Poe swallowed and cleared his throat, as he pushed back his dark hair from his sweating forehead with his right hand.

"I—"

Poe was cut off mid sentence by the sound of a blasting, emergency alarm that rang out throughout the entire Starfleet headquarters.

Both cadets tumbled out of bed and went reaching for their clothing scattered around the small room, pulling on the cadet Starfleet issue, dark blue under jumpsuits and jamming on the shin-high, flat heeled, flight issue black boots.

"What do you think is going on?" Alytheis called over, as she knotted her hair up into a messy bun at the nape of her neck.

Poe shook his head in response, wondering over to the closet and opening it up, his astromech droid, BB-8, currently powered down in charging mode, immediately sensed his young master and beeped.

"C'mon, Beebee-Ate." Poe ordered the spherical droid, who trilled in response and unplugged himself from the charger. Beebee-Ate rolling out of the closet, onto the carpeted floor, and halted at the door for Poe, rocking back and forth.

"It can't be another drill, could it?" Alytheis voiced again.

Dameron shook his head head again as they both rushed for the exit, pressing the door panel, and stepping out into the chaos of a dozen other Starfleet students scrambling down the hallway.

"I've got a gut feeling it isn't." Poe admitted to Alytheis, as they joined in the rest of their running students, Beebee-Ate rolling behind them at his fastest speed.

An announcement came over the loudspeakers, as all the Academy students on their level left the sleeping quarters.

_"All able first year cadet students are to proceed immediately to their assigned locker-rooms and dress in full pilot gear. Then go directly to Hanger Bay 32 to receive further information. This is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill. All first year cadet student are to proceed immediately to..."_

After visiting the locker-rooms and dressing in full, orange jumpsuit pilot gear as requested, both Poe and Alytheis carried their plain white, cadet issue pilot helmets under their arms as they jogged into Hanger Bay 32, Beebee-Ate rolling behind at Poe's heels.

The little BB unit droid rolled to a halt second after his master, as Poe and Alytheis found a place in the standing circle of nineteen able, Starfleet students. All eyes in the circle were turned on a harried, worried Lieutenant Colonel Wes Janson, (former pilot for the Rebellion and current First Year Starfleet Cadet teacher,) dressed in full pilot gear.

And standing beside their teacher, hands clasped behind his back, was an equally grim, dark-haired figure also in pilot fatigues, that Poe immediately identified as General Wedge Antillies, the famed X-wing pilot hero of the Rebellion.

Lieutenant Colonel Janson cleared his throat and glanced around at the group of cadets. "We've got a problem, cadets. All qualified personnel are currently out on duties, that will not afford them time to reach our required mission. You are our last resort.

"Twenty-one pilots, including General Antilles and myself, assigned eleven A-wings, eight B-wings, two X-wings. You are ranked, with ship assignment, as follows..."

Poe looked around at the confused, some worried, faces of the students, and tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart as the rankings were announced.

"Dameron, Poe."

Startled immediately out of his semi-concious state, Poe turned immediately to his fair-haired, battle-hardened teacher, "Yes, sir?" He responded immediately.

"You're Red Two, X-wing, assigned under General Antillies." Janson revealed firmly. "Pava, Jessika."

"Yes, sir?" The dark haired, Asiatic young cadet, a close friend of Poe's, immediately answered.

"You're Red Three, B-wing, assigned under General Antillies. Thendra, Alythesis."

Alythesis stood to attention, "Yes, sir?"

"Blue Two, A-Wing, assigned under me. Bresna, Jospeth. B-Wing, Red Four, assigned to General Antilles.." Wes continued to call out names of the cadet pilots, until all assignments were given.

Janson cleared his throat when he was done, "Our mission is top priority. The Jedi training facility has come under attack, in what we believe to be an inside instigation. At this moment, we are part of a rescue mission, but it may turn into something far more dangerous." He paced across the floor.

"Ground crew has already been deployed, but you are needed to keep watch overhead, and defend the ground personnel. We don't know all the details as of this moment, but we are aware of a substantial loss of life, and potential enemies still possibly within the surrounding star system."

Lt. Colonel Janson looked over the young cadets with a serious expression. "This is your first mission, and I know you will not let me down." He clapped his hands together.

"Red Squadron with General Antilles. Blue squadron with me."

The cadet pilots scrambled to their assigned leaders, Poe exchanging a quick glance of farewell with Alytheis, as they departed to their respective assigned squadrons, Beebee-Ate humming as he rolled after his master.

General Antilles looked over his young squadron with a serious expression, "Red Squadron has a proud history and held prime position in the Starfleet during the Rebellion years. You have been assigned to Red for this exact reason. You are the top of your class." He stopped at Poe, looking at him solemnly, before looking away and staring out at the rest of squadron.

"But that doesn't afford to be lax about it. We are the prime squadron for a reason, we are trusted to be first on the scene and to lead the charge. Now get to your ships." General Antilles ordered, the cadets scrambling for their respective ships in the hanger, but Poe was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Looking across, Poe met the gaze of General Antilles, "Sir?"

Wedge gave the younger man a small smile, "Dameron, you're my number two out there. All us oldies have had you pegged to be a future leader in the Starfleet, for a while now." He raised a dark eyebrow.

"I'm putting my trust in you to have my back out there. If anything happens, you complete the mission and get your fellow cadets home, understood?"

Poe saluted, "Yes, sir." He affirmed, Wedge inclining his head, glancing briefly down at Beebee-Ate with a small expression of amusement, before thumbing over at a plain, silver T-67B X-Wing, with blue markings, on the hanger floor, currently being serviced by two flight crew personnel.

"That's your ship, Red Two, hop to it."

"Yes, Red Leader." Dameron saluted again, and went running over to the starfighter, he pointed down at Beebee-Ate, as he approached the flight crew, who were setting up an R10 unit to place in the X-wing. "I have my own droid."

The male human and female Bothan flight crew personnel, nodded and switched out the hoister to place atop of the tweeting Beebee-Ate unit, who whistled over at Poe, as the young man started climbing up the ladder, and the droid was hoisted up into the air.

"Yes, Beebee, same functions as the training simulator," Poe assured his droid, as Beebee-Ate was placed in the navigator hold, designed specifically for astromech droids.

Beeping the binary equivalent of ' _roger that,'_ as the hold adjusted for the different shape of the BB-unit and secured him in place, Beebee-Ate settled into his position and rolled his dome back and fourth.

Sitting down in the pilot's chair, Poe looked around the cockpit as he placed his white helmet on the X-wing dashboard, he reached around clipped on his restraints, leaning forward and flicking on his flight computer, the required information and mission destination already programmed into the system.

Scanning over the details quickly on the computer screen with his dark gaze, Poe then looked over his controls carefully. Memories came back to Dameron of memorising every inch of the X-wing T-65 style of cockpit when he was six years old, and little had changed in the design with the two models since.

Poe's eidetic memory currently had over a dozen styles of Rebellion and New Republic era pilot controls memorised since childhood, including the T-67B he currently occupied, the preferred layout for his training exercises involved this exact model.

The cadet pilot reached over and grabbed his white painted helmet, placing it on his head and adjusting the yellow visor, before clipping together the strap under under his chin. Poe then reached over and flicked a switch on the side of his dashboard, and the X-wing canopy lowered and locked into place.

Taking in a deep breath, Poe reached under his helmet and switched on his com-unit headset, moving the mic piece into place near the corner of his mouth. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the personnel disengaging the boarding ladder and moving behind the X-wing to store the ladder in the cargo hold.

A small crackling came from the com-unit and General Antilles voice came over the speaker.

" _Red Squadron, prepare to launch on my mark."_

Poe flicked on the start-up controls and the dashboard lit up, resting his booted feet on the pitch and roll pedals respectively, the young pilot grasped the primary controls in his gloved hands as he heard the hum of the starfighter's engine and felt its vibrations.

" _Launch!"_ General Antilles crisp command rang out.

Poe moved the primary controls forward, his X-wing rising up into the air and the front and back hydraulic landing gear automatically rising up, locking into place inside the ship's belly.

Gliding the hovering ship towards the exit, Poe manoeuvred his X-wing across the hanger bay and towards the upwards facing exit, leaving the hanger bay behind as he and the rest of Red squadron shot out from the Starfleet base and flew up and out of the stratosphere of Centax-1.

(One of Coruscant's moons. The former Clone War era garrison had been refurbished into the New Republic Starfleet's main base of operations, and the location of the Starfleet Academy, soon after the formation of the New Republic.)

Poe pulled back on the controls, straightening his flight path as Red Squadron assembled above Centax-1.

" _This is Red Leader. All wings report in."_ General Antilles directed.

"Red Two, standing by." Poe signed in.

_"Red Three, standing by."_

_"Red Four, standing by."_

The remaining six Red squadron pilots all chimed in their confirmation.

" _All right. Jump to hyperspace on my mark._ " General Antilles ordered.

Poe rested his hand on the hyperdrive control and awaited General Antilles order.

" _Punch it."_ The command came through.

Pressing the hyperdrive control, Poe leaned back as his sleek starfighter leapt into hyperspace, the ship steadying itself under his steady control and the cadet let out a sigh.

 _This is what I was born to do._ Dameron thought as the empty swirl of hyperspace passed him by.

 _I belong out here. At the controls of an X-wing_. _I can't imagine ever doing anything else with my life._

-:-:-:-:-

* * *

**[16 ABE]**

**Location: _Jedi Training Facility_**

* * *

After a few hours of travel, there was a beeping from the dashboard, the mission destination laid ahead and Poe flicked a couple of switches, shooting out of hyperspace. Glancing out of the cockpit window, Poe saw General Antillies' X-wing, and the rest of the Red Squadron's B-wings, all having arrived at the small planet.

" _All wings report in._ " General Antillies directed.

All ten members of Red Squadron reported in, and awaited further commands.

" _All right, Red Squadron. Make your way down to the planet. Blue Squadron will be here soon to back us up, they will be searching the other side of the planet. In the meantime, Red Seven to Ten will follow me to the main location, where the Jedi Training Facility is located._

" _Red Two, you will lead Red Three to Red Six to the other side of the mountains and scan over the areas for any hostiles or fleeing victims of the attacks."_

Poe cleared his throat, "Copy that, Red Leader." He responded, inwardly he was caught between a three way emotion of glee, shock, and amazement. _My first assignment as a squadron leader_!

" _If I don't contact you sooner, Red Two, you will rendezvous back at the Jedi Temple in three hours."_ Wedge's calm voice expressed. " _Good luck, and do your best_."

"Roger that, Red Leader." Poe took in a deep breath. "Red Three, Red Four, Red Five, Red Six, follow my lead." He called out.

" _Copy that, Red Two."_ Pava responded, the other four Red Squadron pilots assigned to Poe's division also chimed in their confirmations.

Poe swung his X-wing around 180 degrees and headed downwards towards the small, forest covered planet.

-:-:-:-:-

Cruising over the temperate forest, the young cadet pilots were flying low, the belly of their Red Two leader's X-wing so close to the treetops, Poe was certain he could reach out and touch them as he glided past, if he was so inclined.

The four B-wings tailing after the X-wing made a pleasing formation behind the small starfighter, Poe knew he and his fellow cadets were being praised as possibly being the most tightly knit, well trained class the Academy had yet produced.

It was true, though, all twenty pilots in the first year class under Wes Janson worked as a well oil machine. In fact, Lt. Colonel Janson's first words to the class had been: _"Team first, flying second."_

As such, the entire class had been paired off with every single member of the class on a rotating basis, learning to fly an old, dual Snowhopper from the Battle of Hoth together. A failed flight, or an argument, resulted in the pair of pilots bunking together in the isolation quarters, then repeating the Snowhopper flight until they succeeded.

(In one case, Pava and Bresna had to repeat the flight four times, after Lt. Colonel Janson caught them arguing post-flight every time. The two of them finally admitting their argument was a rouse, they actually enjoyed their time together, telling bad jokes and stories, and Bresna was teaching Pava his secret Groat chops recipe.)

After almost two hours of scouting the area, scanning the planet and turning up nothing but movements of native wildlife, the team was getting a little antsy at the tedium. Conversational banter now coming back and forth across the com system.

"... _forget what was up with that. I've got better gossip_ ," Red Five, Jowent Malik, spoke up in a gleeful tone. _"Guess who I saw sneaking into someone quarters last night, hands all over the place?"_

" _Red Two and Blue Two."_ Red Three, Red Four, and Red Six said collectively.

Poe repressed a laugh, as Malik let out a dismayed noise.

" _Oh man. How did you all know that?"_ Red Five questioned.

There was a chuckle from Pava. _"We all heard them in the hallway. Blue Two kept telling Red Two to keep it quiet, but he obviously lost his volume control."_ She teased. _"It must have been impressive."_

For a change, Poe actually had the good graces to actually blush a little, but he wasn't going to let Pava have the last word. _"Well, you know Blue Two got the second-highest score on the A-wing test. And we all know who got number one position, don't we?"_ He responded, making the entire team laugh.

" _Yeah, yeah, we know. The one who always gets top score in every cockpit he parks his hot-shot behind in—"_ Pava's teasing tone was cut off by an echoing beep, the sound of the on-board computer scanner.

Looking down at his computer screen, Poe saw the details come up of the unidentified ship, and looked over towards the west, where, not to far away from the squadron, a YT-1300 freighter-class was skimming over the treetops in the direction of the Jedi Training facility.

Seeing their intended destination, Cadet Dameron had a _very_ good idea of the name and owner of the freighter ship, but cleared the airways and sent out a signal to the freighter, the signal connected via the Republic code almost automatically, and Poe spoke over the com.

"Unidentified freighter, this is Red Two of the New Republic Starfleet," Poe flipped his X-wing around, so he was travelling in the same direction as the YT-1300 freighter, the rest of his squadron following suit and turning their B-wing's direction around as well.

"This planet is now a restricted area. Please state your name and intentions."

There was a crackle of static on the end of the much older ship's com-link, and a familiar, low voice replied.

" _Red Two, this is Captain Han Solo of the Millennium Falcon. I have Senator Organa on board. We've got clearance to be here. Forwarding the details to you as we speak."_

Poe would have let them pass, even without proper clearance, but he did a courtesy glance down at his computer screen to view the document, before replying.

"Clearance received and it all checks out. My squad and I will run escort for you, Captain Solo." Poe flicked a couple of switches. "I'm patching through to General Antilles now. I'll let him know you and the Senator are on planet."

" _Thanks, Red Two."_

Poe switched channels, "Red Leader." He called in.

" _Red Leader, here."_ General Antilles voice quickly responded.

"I've got the Millennium Falcon here, with clearance to land in the Jedi Training facility." Poe explained, looking aside at the famous freighter. "My team is running escort."

" _Good job, Red Two."_ Wedge complimented. _"We've set up a makeshift landing area. I sent out the details, you should already have them in your on-board system."_

Poe nodded, scanning through his on-board computer, "Yes, sir. We'll be there in about half-an-hour." He pushed forwards the controls and looked ahead, already seeing from this distance on the horizon, a series of ancient stone buildings, their once white exterior charred and damaged.

-:-:-:-:-

Beebee-Ate let out a low whistle, as Poe guided his X-wing down to the makeshift landing area, his dark-eyes widening in horror at the sight that greeted them.

The entire area, once an ancient courtyard and gardens, was practically raised to the ground. There was nothing but burnt remnants of trees, charred grass and scorched stone. The main, once grand stone building was almost completely gutted, the large, marble floored pavilion off to the side of the main building complex, seemed to be the only architectural construction left relatively untouched.

Blackened ash and soot covered all of the area, looking through the canopy of his starfighter as he landed on a clear area, Poe saw that the Republic ground crew were likewise covered in ash and soot, as they hurried from one place to another, dressed in protective overalls and carrying fire prevention devices.

Poe removed his helmet and tossed his flying gloves into them. Unlatching his restraints, Dameron pushed up the canopy and stood up in the cockpit, climbing out onto the wing, he hopped down on the cleared area, his boots sinking slightly into the damp ground, and he looked around in shock and disbelief.

Beebee-Ate whistled down at Poe, his master looking up and shaking his head, "You stay up there, Beebee." Poe ordered, tucking his helmet under his arm, as he looked over at where he could see General Antilles, dressed still in full pilot fatigues, but minus his gloves, waiting a few metres away from where the _Millennium Falcon_ had landed.

Running a hand through his hair, pushing his longish bangs back from his sweating forehead, Poe jogged over towards the freighter, watching as the ramp lowered and Captain Solo, (dressed in his usual vest, shirt, black pants and boots.) and Senator Organa, (clad in a white jacket, simple grey jumpsuit and brown ankle boots, her hair braided around her head.) tailed by the towering Wookiee Chewbacca and C-3PO, slowly walked down the boarding ramp and over towards General Antilles.

Standing a few feet away, Poe came to halt beside the group of Rebellion era heroes, who were looking grimly back at one another, Cadet Dameron catching the tail end of Senator Leia Organa's questioning.

"...were they," Leia swallowed hard, her brown eyes narrowed in worry, "amongst the dead?" She questioned Wedge. "Have you found them?"

General Antilles looked troubled, "I'm yet to hear back from General Dameron, or any of the other search crew, for absolute confirmation. But, as far as I know, neither Luke, nor your son, were amongst the dead. As for anyone else..." he shook his head. "Like I said, Leia, everything is still mess here, right now."

Han leaned forward, his lined features marked with the same concern as his wife, "Where's Dameron and his team? Could we get some more info from them, directly?"

General Antilles rubbed the back of his neck, "He's a little way away from here, along with the medic crew, over at the makeshift morgue and medic facility, where the bodies have been removed to. I can spare a multi-passenger skyhopper right now." He looked over at where he'd spied Poe standing by. "Red Two, could you take Captain Solo and Senator Organa to General Dameron's location?" He ordered.

Poe gave a quick salute, as Leia and Han turned to regard the young cadet pilot with surprise, "Yes, sir." He responded, nodding in greeting as the middle-aged couple turned back to Wedge, who had called over a ground crew member.

"A T-25 skyhopper, cleared for take-off," General Antilles ordered, motioning over to Poe, the young cadet jogging over to join the small group.

Han pointed at Poe, "You're Red Two?" He smirked. "I thought the Republic was against eighteen-year-olds in the cockpit, without at least two years experience in the Academy...unlike during the Rebellion, when someone I know was barely nineteen years old," he looked wryly over at Wedge, who cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, that is current policy. The first year cadets were the only pilots we had on hand," General Antilles placed a hand on Poe's shoulder. "I'm giving you my ace student as an escort. Cadet Dameron's already better than some graduate pilots, be assured of that."

Han rolled his eyes, "I don't doubt that." He snipped. "Pilots nowadays often lack the natural ability I saw the kid exhibit out there. Not to mention, most of the time those Starfleet pilots look like _droids_ at the controls—"

Leia rested a pale hand on her husband's arm, "Hush," she silenced him, glancing over at the uncertain Poe. "Well, let's go." She motioned ahead, grasping onto Han's hand and pulling him ahead, following the ground crew member towards where several ships were docked.

"It's true, Leia. The best thing Wedge has done in years, was _finally_ putting Wes as a teacher at the Academy..."

General Antilles glanced aside at Poe with a sigh, "Make sure Captain Solo and Senator Organa make it there and back safely. It's not a welcome sight out there, they might need all the support they can, in case..." he trailed off, and cleared his throat.

"...well. That's why I'm sending you. I think having you and your father for support will help."

Poe inclined his head, "I understand," he gave Wedge a quick salute, before running over towards the T-25 Skyhopper, joining the Solos, who were waiting beside the ladder. Poe gave them a nod, as he hopped up on the boarding ladder and jumped into the cockpit.

Settling down into the pilot's chair, Poe popped his helmet down beside him and pulled on his black gloves, glancing back over his shoulder as Han and Leia boarded the skyhopper, sitting down on the two chairs behind him, and pulling on their restraints.

Poe pulled on his own restraints, and pulled down the canopy, "All set?" He called out.

"Yeah, kid." Han answered briefly.

"All right." Poe flicked a couple of switches and pulled back on the controls. "Just a short flight. Not even ten minutes away from here." He revealed as the skyhopper rose up into the air, and headed off west of the burnt-out Jedi Training facility.

As the skyhopper cruised through the air, Leia leaned over the pilot's seat.

"How has your training been, Poe?" Senator Organa questioned softly.

Poe glanced back over his shoulder, "Good. My classmates all get along. My teachers are the best, especially Lieutenant Colonel Janson," he commented, especially for Han's benefit, who nodded in response. "It's been a good experience, so far."

Leia placed a hand on Poe's shoulder, "This is your first official mission, isn't it?" She observed, and Poe shrugged as he nodded, glancing down at the computer screen as he checked the directions, pulling the skyhopper around to the right.

"Yes." Poe looked out over the forest. "We're almost there." He commented, spying the makeshift set up of buildings and medi-ships, with various army ground-crew moving around. Locating a cleared area, Poe brought the skyhopper in a for a landing.

As the skyhopper power down, Poe unlatched his restraints and pushed up the canopy. Han and Leia also unlatched their restraints, and Han lent over to pat Poe's shoulder.

"Good job, kid. Nice landing." Solo complimented, hopping out of the skyhopper and holding out his hand to help Leia down, the two of them walking over to where General Kes Dameron, flanked by two medics, (a young, fair-haired human woman and an aged Quarren,) was waiting for them.

Poe jumped out of the skyhopper and observed from this distance his grim faced father, dressed in the green, camouflage fatigues of the New Republic Army. As Poe approached the assembled group, Kes naturally tanned features were much paler than usual, and there was a deep sadness in his voice.

"...Han, Leia, I'll let Dr. Alkali and Medic Cadet Antilles explain everything to you," Kes motioned to his medic companions, looking over at the approaching Poe with an expression caught between relief and concern.

Leia saw the look on Kes' face and motioned aside to Cadet Dameron, allowing the General Dameron to step forward and pull his son into a furious hug, as Dr. Alkali waved Senator Organa and Captain Solo towards one of the makeshift buildings nearby.

"Poe. My boy." Kes pulled back his son and looked him up and down, looking startled when he found Poe and himself standing eye-to-eye. "Hey! Who gave you permission to grow while you were away?" He teased, looking over his son again. "You look so grown-up in that uniform."

Hugging his father again, Poe pulled back, "Dad, what's going on around here?" He questioned. "I know the Jedi were attacked and there are casualties, but..."

Kes put an arm around his son's shoulders, guiding him over to a nearby pile of supply containers, "Sit down, Poe." He encouraged. Cadet Dameron slowly sat down and looked up at his father, who was wringing his hands, obviously having trouble dealing with what he'd seen.

"There was an attack on the Jedi. A brutal one. Dozens of teenagers, adults..." Kes swallowed hard and began pacing. "...even the staff that worked here. They're all dead."

Poe paled, "All...how?" He whispered, the face of both the little girl in the green dress who had lifted her dolls up into the air with a wave of her tiny hand, and the serene face of Luke Skywalker came to his troubled thoughts. "They were Jedi. Who would...?"

Kes turned and placed his hands on Poe's shoulders, "The marks on the bodies. They're not blaster shots. They're not detonator caused...they don't match to any known weapon known in the galaxy...bar one." He pulled back his hands.

"A lightsaber."

Poe's mouth dropped open, at the same time he heard a mortified cry from the makeshift medic building.

Both Kes and Poe ran over to find the source of the cry in the medic building, and, amongst the empty medic bunks, saw Leia wrapped in the embrace of her morose husband. Han rocking his wife, as Dr. Alkali and Medic Cadet Antilles looked on solemnly, glancing over at the Damerons briefly, the Medic cadet's gaze lingering on Poe a second longer, before she turned back to the distraught Solos.

"But another Jedi wouldn't...unless he was a Sith," Leia voiced, looking back over at Dr. Alkali, who nodded his squid-like head slowly.

"It is highly possible. Would you like to see the bodies, Senator?" Dr. Alkali questioned in his watery voice, his pupil-less gaze blinking in sympathy.

Leia hesitated a moment, before inclining her head, grasping onto Han's arm tightly.

"Very well." Dr. Alkali motioned to the left of the building. "Follow me, please. The morgue is this way."

The Solos tailed after Dr. Alkali, and the Damerons moved to catch up to the group, Medic Cadet Antillies following behind them. Poe glanced over his shoulder at the younger teenager Medic cadet, who raised an eyebrow with a small smile over at him.

"Syal Antilles?" Poe questioned in a whisper, and the fair-haired, sixteen-year-old daughter of Wedge Antilles, inclined her head as she sided up beside the young man.

"Yes. Poe Dameron?" Syal softly questioned herself, and Poe inclined his head. "It's been a while. Father said you were at the Academy."

Poe inclined his head as they entered the morgue, "You're got an early admission into medic training," he commented, surprised to see the formally gawky, eldest daughter of General Antilles, showing signs of becoming a lovely young woman, and already a Medic cadet.

"Yes. It's a good pathway to eventually studying to be a medical doctor." Syal said simply, the teens falling silent as the gravitas of the sight of dozen of bodies in the blue-light lit room, chilled room, encased in protective, clear cases, covered with white coverings from the exposed neck downwards.

Mortified, Poe slowly follow the rest of the group, swallowing hard as he saw the burned, damaged faces of young Jedi trainees. Dr. Alkali stopping at one of the cases, a young adult male, and pulling back the sheet, showing the group the damaged cadaver.

"You can see the precision marks cut into the torso to the navel, and then back again across the chest," Dr. Alkali explained, and Leia nodded gravely, Han turning his head to the side, and he shook his head in dismay.

"Yes, those are lightsaber marks. Nothing else..." Leia turned away herself, lowering her gaze. "You said there's no sign of Master Skywalker...or any of my relatives?" She added quickly, clearly trying to hold her emotions in check.

"If I might be so bold, Leia," Kes spoke up in a low voice, everyone's gaze turning to him. "Luke and the rest of your family are highly desirable hostages and prisoners. It's very likely that is where they are now, somewhere prisoners, instead of amongst the dead on this planet."

Leia closed her eyes, "You may be right, Kes. I keep trying to get any contact with my brother, but our connection is shut off," she opened her deep brown gaze. "Luke must be unconscious, because he's never purposely blocked off communication with me...at least, not before."

Han looked down at Leia, "I suppose there's no point in me asking if you can reach Ben," he mentioned gruffly. "Force knows where he is."

Senator Organa folded her arms over her chest and shook her head, "I...I can't talk about him, right now, Han. I'm so worried, about the emotions I felt when he—" She turned on her heel, rushing towards the exit of the morgue. "No. I can't..."

"Leia!" Han called out, running after his wife, leaving the Damerons and the medic crew to stare sadly after them.

Kes leaned in towards his son, "Ben Solo ran away from the Jedi Training Facility, a few months ago." He revealed, Poe raised an eyebrow. "I know. That didn't surprise me either. There's always been something very off about that boy. I'm still shocked that a kid of Han and Leia's could turn out like that."

Poe breathed out in concern, then turned to Dr. Alkali, "Doctor, amongst the victims," he took in a deep breath. "Was there a human girl? About five or six years old, dark brown hair, hazel eyes."

Dr. Alkali shook his head, his large eyes narrowed, "No, young man. No female child victim matches that description. They're all much older than that." He cocked his head to the side. "I didn't think there were any Jedi students that young."

Kes rested a hand on his son's shoulder, "She was under Master Skywalker's guardianship." He commented, and Dr. Alkali nodded his head, Syal shot Poe a curious glance, but the X-wing pilot didn't notice the gaze of the fair-haired Medic cadet.

Poe was too much in temporary relief that the little girl Jedi he'd met was not amongst the victims...at least, not confirmed.

_I saw her, though, in that dream...does that mean she's still alive?_

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Chapter III will be up within the week.**


	3. Fourteen Years Before The Force Awakens (II)

* * *

**[16 ABE]**

**Location: _Jedi Training Facility_**

_Fourteen Years Before The Force Awakens_

* * *

**T** he Damerons had taken up the offer of an evening meal from Dr. Alkali and his team, and sat next to one another at a durasteel table and bench in the designated mess area. Poe polishing off the, mostly tasteless and only nutritious, food tray filled with field rations, with the gusto of the still growing young man he was.

Kes had allowed himself to relax a little with a mug of caf, and enjoyed watching his son not only polish off his rations, but also pick at his father's half-eaten tray, while telling his father stories from his training.

"...so it turns out Jess and Jos were joke-fighting the whole time," Poe stabbed a nutra-protein cube from Kes' food tray and popped it in his mouth. "They were using it as an excuse so Jos could teach Jess his recipe for groat chops."

There was a small chuckle from Kes, "What I'd like to know, is how they were smuggling groat chops and spices up to the isolation quarters? And how they managed to cook them?" He mused, taking a sip from his caf mug.

Poe nodded, motioning with his fork-full of moisture vegetable-compound. "I asked Jess about that one, she said—"

There was the sound of a clearing throat, and the Damerons both turned to see Han Solo, his arms folded across his chest, as he stared over at them from the other side of the table, Han's expression apologetic.

"Sorry to interrupt, but," Han took in a deep breath, thumbing behind him. "Leia's sitting in the skyhopper, and she wants to go back to the Jedi Training Facility, as soon as possible."

Poe nodded, tossing his fork back down on the tray and got to his booted feet, followed by Kes, who pulled his son into a quick hug, before pulling him back, and resting his strong hands on the young pilot cadet's just broadening shoulders.

"All right, my boy." Kes gave Poe's shoulders a gentle squeeze as he looked at him solemnly. "You take care of yourself out there, and hopefully I'll be seeing you soon. I love you."

Cadet Dameron pulled his father into another hug, "Love you too, Dad." Poe rested his face against his father's shoulder, before pulling away from their embrace and smiling, stepping around the bench and heading over to join Han.

As Poe followed the former smuggler out of the makeshift medic crew mess hall, he turned back around and gave his father a wave of farewell, before joining Han out in the cool forest in the semi-darkness of twilight. The medic camp was already lit up with flood-lights, and both medic and army personnel were either sitting around camp-fires exchanging stories, or heading into the mess hall for a meal.

Moving towards the docking area, Han cleared his throat as he addressed the young cadet pilot walking alongside him. "I'm sorry I interrupted you and Kes. I could have flown Leia back myself, and you could have stayed here overnight, and gone back in the morning—"

"It's okay, Captain Solo," Poe interrupted with a shrug as they reached the lit-up skyhopper, where a subdued Leia was already seated in one of the back seats, her head lowered and her hands clenched on her lap.

"I've got to check in with General Antilles anyway, he asked me to escort you and Senator Organa. It's my job." Cadet Dameron assured Han. "I'll see my father tomorrow, maybe, if General Antilles gives me leave."

Nodding his head, the former-General Solo put a hand on Poe's shoulder, halting the younger man. "Thanks," he took in a deep breath. "Listen, Poe. Just call me Han, would ya? At least when we're not up in the air."

Poe smiled and inclined his head, "Sure." He agreed, Han gave him a crooked grin in response, and the two of them moved the short distance over to the skyhopper. Poe nodding over at Leia as he climbed aboard.

"Good evening, Senator Organa."

Leia flashed a small smile, "Hello, Poe." She glanced over at Han, as he settled down in the seat beside her and pulled on his restraints. "I thought you were just going to tell Poe that we were leaving, so he could stay with Kes if he wanted to."

Raising an eyebrow as he pulled on his gloves, Poe then busied himself with preparing the skyhopper for take-off, as Han cleared his throat, addressing his wife's curious question.

"Well, I—I did. But Poe insisted on escorting us back," Solo folded his arms, tearing his gaze away from Leia's narrowed brown eyes, to look at the back of the pilot's chair. "He's a good kid."

 _That's not how it went down_ , Poe thought, pulling down the canopy of the skyhopper. _H_ _an asked me to return with them...I wonder what's going on?_

"Han," Leia suddenly turned in her seat to regard her husband, as the skyhopper began to rise up in the air. "Tell me you did not just walk into that mess hall and order Poe to escort us back to the facility...did you?"

Sucking breath in between his teeth, Han continued to stare ahead, ignoring Leia's glaring. "Not exactly. I mean..." he trailed off, looking aside at his wife. "...well, I did say to the kid afterwards that he could stay with Kes. But at the time, I—"

"I can't believe you would..." Leia interrupted, but then trailed off herself, as she glanced over at where the young cadet pilot was breezily at the controls of the skyhopper, guiding the ship with the natural-born skill many pilots would have given their right arm for.

"Oh." Leia furrowed her brow, and looked down at her hands. "I see."

Han frowned, turning to look over at Leia, who was shaking her head, "See what?"

Senator Organa closed her eyes, "When you walked into the mess hall, Poe and Kes were talking alone, weren't they?" She opened her eyes and lifted her head to look over at Han, who turned his head away, looking out of the window.

"Yes." Han replied simply.

Leia looked deeply saddened, "I..." she clenched her hands together. "I'm so sorry, Han."

Han inclined his head, "Yeah...so am I."

"No," Leia lent her head on her husband's shoulder. "That darkness...it doesn't come from you, it never would. It's my fault—"

"No." Han interrupted, turning around and grasping Leia's upper arms. "Don't you ever think that way."

Leia's large brown eyes were brimming with tears, "But it is. It's my family legacy, it's my burden, and I fear I've passed it on."

Han embraced his wife as closely as the restraints would allow, and lent his chin atop her head, "You didn't do this on purpose, Leia. It's not your fault." He sighed. "We tried, sweetheart. Force _knows_ how we tried."

Poe heard the senator let out a small, sad noise of dismay, and his heart nearly broke at the sound.

"I know that you look at a young man like Poe, and you wonder why our son couldn't be like him," Leia voiced, pulling away from Han and shaking her head. "And it's my family's fault you have to feel that way. Ben...Ben isn't a pilot like you, or Luke, or even..." Leia took in a deep breath. "...even like my father."

Han scowled, "Can we not bring _him_ up," he turned back around. "Yes, Leia. If you do want to know, apart from you and Luke, I resent your family."

Leia let out a shaky sigh, "Does that resentment include our son?"

Han turned away to look out of the window at the evening sky, just beginning to dot with stars. "I don't know. He ran away from his training and his responsibilities—"

"And you never have?" Senator Organa retorted, folding her arms over her chest.

With a huff, Han folded his own arms over his chest, "I always came back, your highness-ness."

"Maybe Ben did, too." Leia suggested softly, and Han just mumbled something unintelligible in response.

Poe felt something ominous in that simple sentence from Senator Organa, something that crept at the back of his neck, and he clenched the controls in his black leather gloved fingers.

There was a clearing of the throat from Han, "Sorry for the arguing, Poe." He mentioned to the young pilot cadet, who shrugged his shoulders.

"It's all right." Poe looked up ahead and saw the lit up, heavily damaged Jedi Training Facility. "We're almost back at base." He forced a smile as he glanced behind him.

Leia flashed a thin lipped smile, before clenching her hands together again and placing them on her lap. "Thank you, Poe. And thank you for escorting us," she inclined her head. "It's been wonderful to see the young man, and pilot, you're turning out to be."

Poe nodded his head shyly, "Thank you." He turned back to his controls, ignoring the still ominous feelings of hearing the Solos arguing, and voicing their problems with their only child.

But those two feelings paled in comparison to the mere _thought_ of Ben Solo's name.

_Why am I feeling this way? I've barely even met the sullen kid before..._

-:-:-:-:-

Arriving back at the base, Han and Leia had offered Poe a hot drink and a bunk on the _Falcon_ , but Poe tactfully declined, not wanting to possibly be the cause of any more arguments, nor to be privy to the sad situation building up between the Solos.

It was something Poe knew husband and wife had to have time to figure out, and his presence would only be a hindrance, and possible excuse for them to hide behind. However much he would always be of assistance to his family's long-time friends, the young man knew Han and Leia needed this time alone.

Both Red and Blue Starfleet teams had set up sleeping quarters in the large, ancient, marble pillared, covered pavilion. And, after delivering his report to General Antilles, and being reunited with Beebee-Ate, Poe happily set up his cot and bunkered down in the assigned sleeping quarters.

The cadet pilot stripped down to his under jumpsuit, before hopping onto his cot and pulling the grey thermal blanket to his chin. Beebee-Ate rolled over to the side of Poe's bunk, and let out an affectionate warble of goodnight, before powering down.

A little later that evening, Poe felt a warm hand on his arm, and he woke up and turned his head to see Alytheis.

"Hey." Poe whispered, pulling back his blanket and the aurbany haired young woman climbed into the cot with him, snuggling up against the dark haired young man and resting her head on his chest. Poe pulled the blanket back over them and wrapped his arms around his lover, the two of them quickly drifting back off to sleep.

-:-:-:-:-

Poe never knew quite what woke him up before the dawn that early morning.

He had been fast asleep, in dreamless slumber, when all of a sudden he was sitting up in his bunk, dark eyes snapped open.

Gently laying Alytheis back on the cot pillow, Poe reached for his blaster holster and got to his bare feet, pulling on his nearby boots, before stepping around his fellow pilots, he clipped his belt around his waist and slowly walked towards the burnt-out main building of the Jedi Facility. His blaster was drawn, as a sense of apprehension in the air washed over him, as he walked along the marble floor.

Stepping down the stairs that lead up into the pavilion, Poe passed by the guards, and jogged along the path and towards the semi-collapsed main building, climbing up the few stairs that lead to the main entrance. The elegant, carved doors knocked off their hinges, left scorched and splintered across the rubble strewn entrance.

Straining his eyes, Poe located a glowrod hooked to his belt and turned it on, the white glow illuminating the destruction in the once grand building, he stepped into entranceway and saw a wide staircase, (made of the same white marble as the majority of the building.) leading up to the second level of the building.

Quickly ascending the staircase, Poe stopped on the landing and looked between the left and right, his first inclination was to go to the right, and so he turned on his heel and strode down the polished, white marble floor.

Halting after a few metres to stop at an open doorway to the left of the hallway, the doors kicked in and splintered, Poe stepped inside and looked around the grand, former ballroom, that had obviously been turned into a teaching area. Tables, chairs and training mats were scattered and broken across the floor.

The cadet pilot carefully stepping around the wreckage, lifting up his glowrod to peer up at the vaulted celling, the beautiful, priceless mural of the starscapes above the small planet, had been damaged by ricocheting blaster fire.

As he looked around in the semi-darkness, Poe suddenly spied a dark, hooded figure through the doors that lead outdoors to a balconied area. The hooded figure was leaning against the white, alabaster balcony, that looked out over the lake, gazing out over the flood-light lit area, and standing perfectly still.

A few steps from the figure, Poe saw it suddenly raise it's head, but it didn't shift from it's position.

"Your blaster," the figure whispered in a low, eerily familiar voice. "You don't need it, Poe."

Hesitating, Cadet Dameron watched the hooded figure turn around, and slowly push back the dark hood, revealing familiar features, that looked drawn and hollow in the pre-dawn light.

"Master Skywalker?" Poe greeted in surprise, holstering his blaster as he inclined his head.

Luke Skywalker reached out and put his hands on Poe's shoulders. "Don't...I've told you not to call me that," he dropped his hands, "It's Luke. Don't...don't call me Master Skywalker, please."

Confused, Poe inclined his head again, "Yes, Luke."

Looking around at the vacant building, Luke then curiously glanced back over at Poe, "Did you see me come in here?"

"I—" Poe rubbed the back of his neck. "—I don't know. I don't even remember waking up, just that I was already awake. And then I had a feeling I had to go to the main building, so I did, and then I saw you." He explained quickly.

Luke rested his hand on Poe's arm with a sad expression, "I see. I thought I could sense...no. I wish I could explain more to you, but," he looked away. "I worry that time has already past, before it could even begin."

"Senator Organa feared something bad had happened to you," Poe brought up quietly, folding his arms across his chest. "She said something about not being able to sense you—"

"I was blocking her." Luke interrupted plainly, looking away from Poe. "She can probably sense me now, though." He glanced back at the cadet pilot, furrowing his brow.

Cautiously, Poe followed the quick stepping Jedi Master, "Luke, about your daughter—"

Luke halted and stared at Dameron with a solemn expression, "I can't tell you, Poe." He replied simply, marching on ahead. "At least, not now."

Poe jogged to catch up with Luke, "I...I saw her," he knew he could admit such things to a Jedi, who were famed for their visions. "In a dream...she was in a desert...she said something was sleeping..."

Startled, Luke looked aside at the younger man, blinking his large blue eyes slowly as he halted, "I see." He responded with the overtly calm tone, that he'd been using the entire time during the conversation with with Poe, who knew that the Jedi Master must be suffering, and didn't feel offended by Luke's bluntness.

"Do you often dream, Poe?"

The cadet pilot shrugged his shoulders, "Everybody has dreams." He reasoned, not really knowing what the Jedi Master was talking about.

Luke rubbed his mouth, "I mean..." he folded his arms across his chest. "...well. Was there any more to your dream?" He questioned, as the two of them continued walking across the wreckage strewn ballroom floor.

Poe nodded his head, "Yes. I also saw my mother," he admitted, slowly getting an idea about why Luke was questioning him. Jedi had visions frequently, he might understand. "She told me something had gone wrong. That there was now an imbalance in the galaxy.

"And she also said something was asleep, and wouldn't wake up again for many years."

There was silence for a moment, as they stepped out into the hallway, and Luke inclined his head wisely, looking down at his booted feet as he contemplated Poe's words..

"I understand." Master Skywalker cocked his head to the side. "Yes...that makes sense."

Looking startled, Poe's dark eyes widened, "But what—I mean, what part?" He questioned rapidly.

Shrugging his shoulders, Luke began to descend down the wide, marble staircase that lead to the entrance area, the cadet pilot following just behind the forty-year-old Jedi Master. "The Force, Poe Dameron. It's unbalanced." Luke replied simply.

"So it's response is to lay dormant, until the time it can awaken...if ever it can."

Poe stood in shock on the second-to-last stair, looking at the fair-haired Jedi Master, who had halted at the base of the stairs.

"Go on," Luke encouraged bluntly, his back turned to the younger man. "Ask me how it's possible. How it can be awakened? What's going to happen in the galaxy?"

Bewildered, the cadet pilot stammered, "Can't you—" Poe began, then cleared his throat. "—I mean, you're Luke Skywalker." He mentioned honestly.

There was a shake of the head, and Luke looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes looking even more haunted in the light from Poe's glowrod.

"Listen to me, Poe. I know you're going to be a kind and wise man someday, I've seen it. But, right now, you are still a foolish boy, especially if you go on thinking I'm some sort of mythical hero, who will always save the day." The Jedi Master turned his solemn gaze away.

"My failing is in letting the myth of the Jedi surround me, poison our humanity and place us above the rest of the galaxy, as it did so in the past. We are not infallible...the Jedi have never been infallible...and we're not invincible. We have so many faults," Luke turned around fully to regard Poe, his arms folded over his chest.

"None the least being that we often deny the feelings the Force gives us, in favour of our own personal feelings, especially regarding those we have emotional and familial attachments towards." Master Skywalker's expression fell from calmness, suddenly filled with pain...then it was gone, just as quickly as it had come, and his features were once again plain.

Poe was completely at loss, especially at why someone like the Jedi Master before him, would express such disparage towards a society the young man had always been raised to believe were the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy...with the legendary Luke Skywalker as the semi-mythical, powerful and good head of this still re-establishing organisation.

Before the young pilot could question further, there was a cry of relief from across the entrance to the main Jedi Training Facility building, making both men turn to see the source of the cry.

" _Luke_!"

Leia Organa-Solo, holding her own glowrod, came running across the marble floor in the semi-darkness, her boot-heels clacking loudly as she rushed towards her twin. Flinging her arms around her stoic, twin brother, Senator Organa sobbed as she pressed her face against his shoulder.

"Oh Luke! I was so worried!" Leia pulled back and cupped her brother's face in her pale hands, her hair was unbound and floated past her shoulders, almost giving her an angelic appearance in the white illumination of the glowrods.

Looking past her solemn twin, Leia saw Poe standing nearby and furrowed her brow. "What is—"

"Poe found me here." Luke interrupted mildly, his sister turning her gaze back to him with a curious expression, but he didn't give her a reply, because they were interrupted by another happy exclamation.

"Luke!" Han Solo came jogging over, his lined features, illuminated by the glowrod in his right hand, parting in a relieved expression as he looked over at his brother-in-law. "Kid, boy am I glad to see you."

The calm expression on Luke's face fell as soon as he saw the smile on Han's face, "I fear you won't be so glad after I tell you what I came back to say," he revealed in a low murmur.

Leia placed a hand on her twin brother's shoulder, "Luke, tell us. What happened here?"

Luke removed Leia's hand from his shoulder and stepped back, "Ben happened." He responded simply.

"What?" Han breathed, his eyes widening.

Taking in a shaky breath, Luke ran his hands through his shaggy hair, "The pain...the cries of horror...oh Leia, Han...what happened...we all felt it...my daughter saw..." he turned to Leia. "...my child bore witness to what happened!"

Leia took a step back, "Luke...no...don't..."

Luke turned away, closing his eyes. "Ben lead the attack. He was at the head of a group...they called themselves the Knights of Ren. They're of the Darkside, but I don't know if you could classify them as Sith, I will need to research anything I can find about them...but they control the Darkside of the Force, and feel almost the same as the Sith." He folded his arms into the wide-sleeves of his cloak.

"The boy we knew as Ben is gone. The one who now calls himself Kylo Ren, betrayed and murdered the Jedi."

Letting out a wail of pain, Leia fell to the ground, her face in her hands. Han stood nearby, frozen in horror at Luke's words. Poe wanted to move over to comfort the collapsed Senator Organa, but he was likewise mortified, and didn't know if it was his place to offer any condolences.

"No," Leia wept into her hands, her pained voice muffled. "No...no...the visions I saw...they came from my own son...!"

Han finally knelt down beside his wife, putting his hands on Leia's shoulders. "Don't...don't blame yourself, Leia, just..." there was a tear rolling down his face, as Han pulled his wife into his embrace, his face twisted in pain as he looked up at Luke. "Kid...are you...?"

Reaching into the pock of his robe, Luke threw down a data-chip towards his sister and brother-in-law, "It's all there." He murmured distantly, looking away. "I made more copies. No doubt several organisations will need them for analysis."

Han reached over and picked up the data-chip, looking up at Luke, "I...Luke, I'm sorry—"

"It's not your fault," Luke interrupted, pulling up his hood and masking his features. "You trusted me with Ben. I failed you. I need to find the solution to this, alone." He shook his hooded head. "I will have to go searching for the answers."

Leia lifted up her head, "Luke, don't do this. Don't go alone, please," she pleaded brokenly. "Don't leave me...don't leave us. Please don't...I'm sorry, Ben...he was corrupted, I know that he's not—"

"No!" Luke suddenly yelled, rubble scattered around them suddenly rising up into the air, before making a thunderous noise as it tumbled back to the ground. "No, Leia. Not now. I can't...I've lost everything because of him. My daughter, my—" He shook his head and sighed angrily.

"—I can't do this right now. And I won't stay with you and Han, and I won't be a part of whatever damn foolish, idealistic crusade you want to lead to redeem your son," Luke shook his head.

Leia got to her feet, "What about sixteen years ago, Luke? What did you do to redeem our father?" She accused. "Obi-Wan, Yoda, you told me they both tried to convince you that Vader had to be killed, and you couldn't do it, you said you couldn't kill your own father...could you kill your own nephew?"

Poe's mouth dropped open in surprise at the revelation, the fears Leia spoke of earlier in the skyhopper suddenly making sense. _Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader? Then Ben turning to the Darkside...oh Force..._

Luke held up his hands, "No. I can't do this right now, Leia. I refuse to let my emotions get in the way of trying to figure out how Ben was turned." He looked between his sister and brother-in-law. "I will not rest until I get to the bottom of this. If we can redeem Ben...it will have to be secondary, if it can be done at all."

Leia began walking towards her hooded twin brother, "Luke, take off that damn hood and look at me in the eye," she demanded. "I want you to tell me that you don't really think that way, please."

"I do." Luke responded stoically. "I'm sorry, Leia. Ben has been troubled for a very long time, and, unlike our Father, I don't know _how_ to pull him away from the darkness. He's confused and very, very dangerous." He shook his head.

"Supreme Leader Snoke is someone I don't understand, and I don't know how he's corrupted Ben. We need... _I_ need to find out more about all of this."

Han stepped forward, "How long, Luke? How long will it take you to find this information?"

Shaking his head, Luke peered out of his hood over at Han, "I don't know. All I know is I can't preform miracles, Han, and I can't accomplish anything overnight. And I can't bring back Ben, without knowing how he was turned." He sounded troubled. "You two have to promise me that you won't go after him."

Leia folded her arms over her chest, "I can't promise you that, Luke." She responded firmly. "He's my son. If I see him...I will try to reach him. You're his uncle, I'm his mother, and Han is his father. He might be more inclined to listen to all of us, together, like Vader listened to you all those years ago."

Luke sighed heavily, "Anakin. _Anakin_ listened to me sixteen years ago, Leia." He turned away from his frowning sister. "You need to make the distinction between the two. At the moment, Ben is calling himself Kylo Ren. Will you call him that?"

Lowering her arms to her side, Leia shook her head, "No."

Inclining his head, Luke's shoulders drooped in resignation, "I didn't think so," he looked suddenly over at where Poe had been silently observing the whole conversation. "Poe, will you take me to General Antilles? I would prefer to plan out my next move, from the Starfleet base."

Nodding quickly, Poe walked down the few stairs and over to join the solemn Jedi Master, "Yes, Luke," he affirmed.

"No." Leia suddenly said, halting the cadet pilot with a raise of her hand. "Cadet Dameron, you are in the defence service of the New Republic, of which I am a current Senator and former commander, and I order you to cease and desist." She stared over at Poe seriously.

"And you will also tell General Antilles, _not_ to assist Jedi Master Luke Skywalker."

Han put his hand on Leia's shoulder, "Leia. Don't," he said softly. "Let them go, please."

Leia looked up at Han with grief, "Don't ask me this, Han. I can't just let Luke walk away from me...from us," she begged, looking over at Luke. "Please, you're my brother, my twin, you can't leave me like this. You can't give up on our family."

There was no reply from the stoic, hooded Jedi Master, and Leia shook her head.

"Luke, where's my niece and her mother? Where are they? We can all live together somewhere safe, like Naboo, in the Lake House, near where our Mother was laid to rest. And we can find someway of figuring all of this out," Senator Organa tried to reason with her brother.

There was no reply again from Master Skywalker, who stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on Leia's forehead, before he looked his over sister's head at his brother-in-law, "Han. You and Leia mustn't come looking for me, or go looking for Kylo Ren." Luke said to him calmly, before motioning to Poe.

Leia reached out for Luke, but he pulled away and shook his head, before turning on his black booted heel and marching away.

Poe looked over at the distraught Solos with sympathy, "I'm so sorry. But he's asked me, and I couldn't..." he trailed off and bowed his head. "I'm sorry." Cadet Dameron turned and rushed out after the Jedi Master, unable to bring himself to say more.

 _Their son...Captain Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa's son killed nearly all of the Jedi...how did this happen? Maybe they're not the people I thought they were_ , Poe glanced aside at the great Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker, one of his childhood heroes.

 _And Luke_...the _Luke Skywalker...he was Ben...Kylo Ren's...teacher...how did this happen?_

Halting at the base of the pavilion, Poe left the hooded Luke Skywalker with the waiting guards, as he walked over to where General Antilles and Lt. Colonel Janson were bunked, he lent down and shook Red Leader awake.

"Sir," Poe whispered, the dark haired general opened up one eye to regard him. "Sir, Luke Skywalker is here to see you."

Instantly awake, General Antilles swung his legs over the side of his cot, and pointed over at Lt. Colonel Janson, "Wake up the Lt. Colonel as well, Cadet Dameron." He ordered, as Poe leaned over and also shook his teacher awake, Lt. Colonel Janson's eyes snapping open. "Wes, Luke's here."

Both Starfleet leaders pulled on their boots, and Poe tailed after them as they marched out of the pavilion, and down to where their old comrade and leader was waiting in the early dawn light, the base still lit up with flood lights.

Luke pulled back his hood as he greeted both General Antilles and Lt. Colonel Janson, "Wedge, Wes," he greeted, accepting a handshake from each of the Starfleet leaders, before folding his arms across his chest.

Poe turned to General Antilles, "Sir, may I be excused?" He questioned, there was a slight throbbing in his temple, and he didn't feel at all well, or comfortable, hearing Master Skywalker repeat what he'd said back in the main building.

General Antilles side-eyed the cadet, "If you wish. You don't require Cadet Dameron for anything further, Luke?" He questioned.

Catching the raised brow of the fair-haired Jedi Master, Poe tried to calm his expression of dismay, and Luke paused a moment, before shaking his head.

"No. I don't." Luke responded.

Poe let out a small sigh of relief, hoping none of the Rebellion heroes caught his sigh, and his inclined his head to the three older men, as he moved to make his escape.

"However," the dulcet voice of Master Skywalker halted the pilot cadet, who turned back around to see the blue-eyed Jedi Master regarding him calmly. "I would like to request to talk to privately with Cadet Dameron, once we're back at the Starfleet base."

General Antilles motioned towards Lt. Colonel Janson, "Wes is his teacher, you'll have to clear it with him."

Janson cocked his head to the side as he looked over at his student, who was obviously trying his best to look nonchalant, "Sure, Luke." Wes glanced over at the Jedi Master, before looking back at Poe. "Cadet Dameron?"

Poe inclined his head quickly, "Yes, of course, that's fine." He said hurriedly, avoiding Luke's gaze as he hurried back into the pavilion and headed for his cot, concerned as to what exactly the Jedi Master wished to discuss with him.

* * *

( **A/N** : Hmm. Maybe I should have renamed this chapter: Poe Is At First Confused, And Then, He's _Really_ Confused.)

**The next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Fourteen Years Before The Force Awakens (III)

* * *

  **[16 ABE]**

 **Location:** _**Jedi Training Facility** _

_Fourteen Years Before The Force Awakens_

* * *

... **b** ut none of this makes any sense," Alytheis commented, looking down at Poe, who had his dark haired head resting on her lap.

The two cadet pilots taking a break from helping pack up the makeshift base, as the warm, late-afternoon sun shone down on the military camp. Alytheis was perched up on a pile of packing containers, while Poe reclined horizontally, resting his head on his lover's lap, his dark gaze solemn, as Alytheis stroked back his hair from his forehead.

"I think it's starting to," Poe replied quietly, as he looked up at the young woman's puzzled expression. "I mean, I've met Ben Solo several times, Aly. His parents and mine were friends, and fought in the Rebellion together. I saw he was strange, aloof, nothing like Captain Solo and Senator Organa."

Alytheis raised an eyebrow, "I'm nothing like my father, or mother, either. Not all children turn out reflections of their parents," she pointed out mildly. "Sometimes they don't even turn out a reflection of other relatives, teachers, friends...people are not droids or computers. We are infinitely more complex."

Poe closed his eyes, "I know. But..." he opened up his eyes as he trailed off. Poe was hesitant to bring up what he knew about Darth Vader, that he had once been Anakin Skywalker, both Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa's father, and thus Ben Solo's grandfather...and also the grandfather of the incredible little Jedi girl he'd met.

"But what?" Alytheis questioned curiously, her green eyes searching her lover's solemn features.

Shaking his head, Poe sighed as he reached up to place a hand on the side of Alytheis face, "Nothing. I was just thinking how painful all of this for the Solos. And worse, what Master Skywalker must be going through," he stroked Alytheis lips absently with his thumb, and the young woman kissed his digit playfully.

The two pilots leaned in for a kiss, when there was a clearing of the throat and they looked over to see Kes standing a foot away, looking over at them in amusement, a light brown backpack slung over his shoulders and his eyebrows raised.

"Hey Dad," Poe greeted with a wave, getting up into a seated position and walking over to his father, who rested an arm on his son's shoulder.

"Afternoon, son." Kes smiled over at Alytheis, who walked over to join them. "And you must be the second-best pilot in the Starfleet Academy, Poe's been telling me about."

Raising an eyebrow over at her guilty looking lover, Alytheis folded her arms over her chest, "Really? That's how he talks about me?" She questioned.

Kes laughed and held out his hand, and Alytheis grasped it in her own. "I can't keep this up. Alytheis, it's nice to meet you, I'm Poe's father, Kes Dameron," he put an arm around his son's shoulders.

"As you might have guessed, considering how Poe and I look practically like twins."

Rolling his eyes, Poe playfully nudged his father away, "Maybe thirty years ago—"

"Twenty." Kes corrected with a grin, nudging Poe's chin with his fist. "Anyway, it's nice to have met you, Alytheis," he kissed the back of the young woman's hand. "But the rest of the army is moving out now, and I've got be with them, or they'd just fall apart without a former Rebellion leader, you know how it is."

Alytheis laughed and nodded her head, "I do." She thumbed behind her. "I'll get back to packing, and give you two a moment alone." The Corellian native left the father and son to say their farewells privately.

Kes pulled Poe into a hug, "Good-bye, only son and light of my life," he adjusted the backpack on his shoulders, and then rested his hands on Poe's shoulders. "I'm very proud of you, keep breaking those Academy records, _without_ breaking your neck. Got it?"

Poe laughed and pulled his father into another hug, "I got it, I got it." He affirmed, and Kes grasped his son's face in his hands.

"Good," Kes dropped his hands and grasped the straps of his backpack. "I'll come around and see you in a few months at the Academy." He raised an eyebrow. "Just one more thing. Do you want to tell me why I heard from Wes Janson, that Luke Skywalker has requested a private conversation with you?"

Poe cleared his throat and folded his arms over his orange jumpsuit clad chest. "I—I'm not really sure. I talked to Luke earlier today, and then there might have been something I overheard...and maybe something he said to me," Poe grimaced.

"I don't know, Dad, after all that's happened here, I'm not sure."

Kes frowned, "All right. If there is anything wrong, you get in contact with me right away," he furrowed his brow. "After what I've seen here, I don't know if I'm so keen on the idea of having the head of the Jedi, wanting to speak alone with my son."

Poe blinked, "Dad...you're not suggesting that I'm going to go running off to be a Jedi Knight?" He looked incredulously at his father, and shook his head. "C'mon, after all this time? Wouldn't Luke have sourced me out as Force powerful, and asked to train me when I was a kid?"

"You _are_ still a kid," Kes murmured, catching his son's look of dismay, the elder Dameron cleared his throat and looked aside. "Okay, I can't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind before. You've always been preceptive, quicker than other kids in your class, and the way you pilot any aircraft with ease."

Looking aside, Poe shook his head, "It's just natural ability and skill. I've spent most of my life training in a simulator, and studying the in and out of ships night and day," he murmured, looking back at Kes. "Besides, like I said, Luke would visit when I was a kid, surely he would have noticed if..." Poe trailed off when he saw the conflicted expression on Kes' face.

"What?"

Kes shook his head, "Nothing. You're right, of course," he waved his hand. "You're just your mother's son, natural-born pilots." He patted Poe's shoulder. "I'm off, take care."

Waving as his father departed, Poe folded his arms over his chest and made his way over to where his X-wing was berthed. Beebee-Ate was beside the X-wing, facing another astromech droid, and having a binary conversation with the older model, both droids whistling and beeping back and fourth merrily.

Poe recognised the blue domed, R2 model of the droid, and strolled over to the droids. Beebee-Ate rocked backwards and beeped up at his owner in greeting, as Poe squatted down beside him.

"Hey, Beebee. Did you find yourself a friend?" Cadet Dameron looked over at the R2 unit, who spun his dome and rocked back and forth as he also greeted Poe with a series of beeps. "R2-D2? Hello there." He greeted the famous droid, who whistled and hummed.

"Yes it's nice to see you again, too. Luke still has you as his X-wing droid, huh?"

Artoo whistled and beeped in affirmation, nodding down towards Beebee-Ate, who let out his own trilling beep in response.

Poe laughed, "Yes, Beebee-Ate is going to be my starfighter droid as well. He likes the X-wings the best though, don't you?" He patted Beebee-Ate's dome, and the round astromech droid hummed affectionately, and made his owner laugh again. "Yes, I like the X-wings best, too."

The passing by defence personnel, couldn't help but smile at the young man conversing merrily with the astromech droids, and Poe looked up as a golden, shining protocol droid waddled over to join them, from the direction of where the _Millennium Falcon_ was still berthed.

"Artoo! There you are at last, my counterpart." C-3PO greeted his long-time droid companion, looking down at him with a tilt of his head. "We haven't even had a chance to confer, about all of this mess!"

Beeping, Artoo rocked from side-to-side, and Threepio looked over at Poe and Beebee-Ate, "Well, yes, I can see you're having a conversation," Threepio pointed out, before Artoo whistled. "Oh?" He tilted his head over at Poe, who gave him a small wave.

"Oh yes, I do remember young Master Poe, although he's quite grown up since—"

Beebee-Ate beeped out a correction.

"I'm sorry, Cadet Dameron." Threepio corrected himself. "It is good to see you again, sir."

"It's nice seeing you too, Threepio," Poe replied, watching as a strong hand clamped down on the protocol droid's shoulder, and they all looked over at Han Solo, who addressed his wife's long-serving droid.

"C'mon, Goldenrod, back on board the Falcon. We're taking off soon."

Threepio turned his head back around, "But Master Han, I haven't had the chance to converse with Artoo yet."

Han raised an eyebrow, "Did you say hello and did he say hello back?"

The droid tilted his head to the side, "Well, not hello, but I did greet him, yes, and Artoo did respond—"

"Well, that's a conversation, then," Captain Solo interrupted mildly. "Say good-bye now, and get on board."

Threepio made a huffing noise, and looked down at Artoo, "Oh well then. Good-bye Artoo. Good-bye Beebee-Ate, it was nice meeting you." He looked over at Poe. "And Cadet Dameron, you are a very nice young man. I only wish Captain Solo would let me stay, and talk further with you and my counterparts—"

Han gave the droid a slight push, "Some other time, Threepio," he encouraged.

The protocol droid let out a sigh, "Humph. Impossible man, like always," Threepio looked over at Artoo. "Take care of Master Luke, Artoo." He requested, turning around and waddling off back to the Falcon. "Oh dear, oh dear. How do we always end up in these situations...?"

Poe got to his feet and gave Han a small smile, "Listen, could you tell Senator Organa I'm sorry I left with Luke, but—"

"No need to apologise, kid," Solo held up a worn hand, as he interrupted. "Leia and I understand," Han rubbed the back of his neck. "You haven't seen Luke around, have you?"

Cadet Dameron shook his head, "No. Lt. Colonel Janson said that General Antilles took him over to the medic camp, to view the bodies and make arrangements," Poe revealed. "If you and Senator Organa want to see him before you go, it's probably your best bet."

Han nodded, "Yeah. Thanks, kid," he held out his hand and Poe grasped it firmly. "You look after yourself," he gave the younger man a lob-sided smile. "You're becoming one Hell of a good pilot, and I want to start hearing stories about your escapades...good stories, though...and the occasional crazy ones."

Poe laughed and withdrew his hand, "My father just wants me to get through the Academy breaking all the records I can, _without_ breaking my neck," he disclosed wryly, making Han chuckle, before the young cadet pilot took in a deep breath.

"Listen, Han. If you ever want to talk, or if you or Senator Organa ever need anything," Cadet Dameron folded his arms over his chest. "I know I'm still just a kid, but I like to think I'm a pretty capable one, and, well, I—"

Han rested his hand on Poe's shoulder, "I get what you're saying, Poe, and thanks." He sighed. "You won't always be a kid. Just enjoy it now. Believe me, you'll have plenty of time to be old and authoritative in the future."

Poe nodded with a small smile, "Thanks. Tell Senator Organa I'm sorry, though, please." He added, as Han inclined his head. "I can't imagine what you're going through, right now."

Captain Solo sighed, "Yeah. And it's probably going to get a whole lot more difficult," he admitted, patting Poe's shoulder as he stepped back from the young cadet pilot. "Thanks again, kid. I'll be sure to let Leia know." He gave Cadet Dameron one last wave of farewell, before heading across the cleared landing area towards his YT-1300 freighter.

Exhaling hard, Poe heard Artoo warble sadly, and Beebee-Ate sweetly rolled over and gently bumped his older model friend in a comforting manner, and Cadet Dameron couldn't help but smile at his kind little droid.

Looking around at the busy defence personnel, and the utter, burnt out devastation that could take years to fully grow back, Poe wondered idly if the Jedi Training Facility would be completely abandoned here. The once Imperial built residence allowed to be consumed back fully into the forest, taking its ghosts with it.

***

* * *

**[16 ABE]**

**Location: _New Republic Starfleet Academy_**

* * *

Ducking out of the Starfleet Cadet locker-room, Poe pushed his damp, dark hair back from his forehead and let out a small sigh. The shower he'd just taken in the 'fresher facilities, hadn't had the calming effect he'd hoped to gain.

The dirt and grime had been shed from his skin, and he was dressed in a clean, dark blue cadet under-jumpsuit, but Poe still felt tense and unnerved by all he'd seen in the past few days. When he'd imagined his first official mission, he'd imagined perhaps a skirmish somewhere out in space, against the few remnants of the Empire that still lurked in the outskirts of the galaxy.

Farthest from Poe's mind was destruction and carnage on a ground level, a slaughter of innocents and a complete shake up of his perceived beliefs.

But Cadet Dameron knew, that even though he'd gone through a tough situation, this was only the first step now, in a galaxy that suddenly seemed less secure than it had some eighty hours earlier.

Poe hadn't even acknowledged his dedicated astromech droid, who had waited for his young master outside of the cadet locker-room, Beebee-Ate rolling close at Poe's heels, finally letting out a soft warble of concern.

"Hmm?" Poe looked down at where his spherical droid was looking up at him. "No...I'm okay, Beebee. I'm just thinking," he turned around the corner and entered the hallway containing his assigned sleeping quarters.

Looking up ahead, the cadet pilot was startled when he saw a familiar man standing just outside his shared sleeping quarters. Leaning against the wall, his arms folded and left, booted foot resting against the wall, was Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, his eyes closed and head lowered.

Poe was surprised to see the Jedi Master in a simple, light-tan pilot's under suit, and knee-high, brown boots. Despite the scattered strands of grey in his dark blond hair, Luke was looking very much like the Rebellion archival footage of his much younger self, not long before the Battle of Hoth.

Cadet Dameron couldn't recall, though, personally seeing Luke in anything other than dark Jedi robes, and, in his early childhood, black jumpsuits and shining black boots.

 _Maybe he's stopped wearing dark colours because Vader and Palpatine always wore black, and maybe the Knights Of Ren were in black too...or maybe you're being presumptuous, Dameron, and Luke doesn't want to stand out amongst the Starfleet pilots._ Poe reasoned, slowly walking up to the silent Jedi Master.

"Luke?"

The head slowly lifted up, and the wise, sad blue eyes locked with Poe's uncertain dark gaze, and Luke slowly smiled. "Hello Poe." He looked down at the spherical astromech droid, leaning against the younger man's leg and beeping curiously up at the famous Rebellion hero.

"This is Beebee-Ate," Poe introduced, Luke nodded and squatted down to look over the BB unit, with the keen eye of a skilled mechanic, he reached out with his right hand, Dameron noting the black glove covering the mechanical limb, which pulled forward slightly, exposing wires and metallic parts at the wrist.

"They've certainly come a long way with astromech droids," Luke noted mildly, resting the gloved hand on Beebee-Ate's side, rocking him to the side slightly. "Gyroscope system?"

Poe nodded, tearing his eyes away from the damaged mechanical hand, to look into Luke's questioning gaze, "Yeah. My Dad says he got Beebee-Ate straight from the factory," he revealed, watching the Jedi Master stand up straight and he cleared his throat. "I guess you're here to have that talk with me."

Luke motioned ahead, "Walk with me, Poe." He invited. The cadet pilot followed the Jedi Master's slow, steady strides along the dark, polished hallway floor. Beebee-Ate rolling behind the two men, humming to himself as he kept a short distance between him and his master.

Looking over at the dark haired pilot, Luke cleared his throat as he folded his arms across his chest, "Do you remember the last time we talked alone, Poe?" He questioned openly.

Cadet Dameron folded his own arms across his chest, "About a day ago." He replied blithely, and there was a sigh from Luke.

"I meant, a proper talk," Luke corrected, as they passed by several curious mechanic onlookers, who stopped their work on a broken turbo-lift panel, to watch the famous Jedi and young cadet walk past.

Shrugging, Poe tilted his head to the side. "I think I was still calling you 'Uncle Luke', so...when I was about eight?" He recalled softly, memories starting to creep back into current recollection.

The Jedi Master nodded, "Yes. Do you remember what we talked about?"

Poe nodded solemnly, "I think I do, yes." He replied, as the memory of the event started to play out in his mind...

* * *

**[7 ABE]**

**Location** : **_Yavin 4, The Dameron Residence_**

_23 Years Before The Force Awakens..._

* * *

_Peering out through the leaves of the five-foot high_ _ziggurat_ _tree, the small, dark haired boy, maintained a precarious perch on the tree, looking over at the several figures he could see assembled in the courtyard of his family's residence._

"...he's up in the tree you gave us." Shara Bey-Dameron was explaining to the taller, masculine figure on her right, looking up at her husband, Kes Dameron, who was looking over in the direction of his son's favoured hiding place.

"I see." The calm, patient voice replied. "And why doesn't Poe want to come and see me?"

Shara folded her arms across her chest, "Poe's been learning all about you in class, Luke." She looked aside at where a skinny, dark-brown pant covered leg could be seen dangling from the Jedi Temple tree. "I think he's gone a bit shy."

Luke Skywalker, dressed in dark brown Jedi robes, placed a hand on Shara's shoulder, and moved past Poe's parents, to stand at the base of the ziggurat tree, looking up, the blue eyes crinkled in the corner when they met a concerned pair of dark eyes, belonging to the plump, tanned features of his friends only child.

"Hello there."

Poe pulled his knees up to his chin, "Hi, Uncle Luke." He responded quietly.

Luke motioned with his hand, "Mind if I join you?"

Poe looked around the still small tree, "I don't think the tree is big enough for the two of us, yet," he pointed out, and Master Skywalker nodded in agreement.

"You're right. But that's okay," Luke assured Poe, the little boy watching with wide eyes as the Jedi began to levitate up into the air, so that he was eye-level with the surprised child, and then crossed his legs tailor style, folding his arms as he hovered in mid-air, smiling at Poe's open-mouthed expression.

"Did you..." Poe trailed off, but then steadied his pre-pubescent voice. "...I mean, you're using the Force to do that, right?"

Luke raised his brow with a knowing expression, and inclined his head. "I am." He looked around the young tree, before looking back down at Poe. "Do you spend a lot of time up here, Poe?"

Shrugging, Poe lent his chin on his knees. "I do. It feels safe in here." He revealed. "Lately, whenever I'm sad, or my parents are away, or Grandpa Bey leaves me here alone, I like sitting in this tree."

Tapping his upper arms with his fingers, Luke's steady gaze stayed on the tanned, dark-haired boy, dressed in a simple white shirt and dark brown pants, with bare, grubby feet. "I see." The Jedi Master smiled.

"You've been hearing stories about me at your school?"

Poe nodded quickly, "Yes. I've been begging my Mom to tell me more stories about Rogue Squadron, and especially about how you flew," he admitted, shyness turning into wide-eyed curiosity.

Nodding, Luke smiled sagely, "Really? Are you still keen on being a fighter pilot, like your Mom?" He questioned, and the boy nodded eagerly. "How would you like to hear some more stories about the Rebellion space-battles, directly from me?"

Dark eyes nearly bulging out of his head, Poe nimbly jumped up from his seated position, standing with gymnast grace on the thin branch, the Jedi Master noting how effortless that seemed to be for the boy.

"Really? You promise? Real stories about space-battles?" Poe demanded with awe.

"Absolutely. Your Uncle Han and Aunt Leia are here, too, so they'll have some more stories. They've also brought someone along that I'd like you to meet," Luke revealed, before cocking his head to the side.

"Tell me something Poe, is it ever difficult for you to understand the controls of a spaceship? Or any sort of mechanics?"

Poe rubbed his tiny chin as he looked thoughtful, before shaking his head, "Nope, not really. My Dad's always really surprised, when I sometimes figure out the problem with the food dispensers in the kitchen, before he even has a chance to crack them open." He admitted with a tilt of his head.

"Grandpa Bey thinks it's clever. But Mom doesn't like me doing things like that."

Luke looked consideringly at Poe, before smiling. "I see. Well, c'mon then, lets go inside now," he encouraged.

The boy obligingly climbed down the tree, as the Jedi Master floated back down to ground and waited for Poe to join him. The boy trotted quickly alongside of Luke to keep up with the graceful, long strides of the Jedi Master across the courtyard, covered everywhere, but the winding stone path, with Grandfather Bey's beloved cultivated plant life.

"Did you bring your X-wing with you, Uncle Luke?" Poe asked hopefully, Luke laughed and shook his head, pushing back his shaggy, dark-blond hair with his right hand as he regarded the boy beside him.

"Not this time. I came on the Falcon though—"

"Really?!" Poe looked thrilled. "Do you think Uncle Han will let me sit in the cockpit again? He let me last time!" He explained, as they joined the boy's parents, waiting outside of the modest residence with almost matching smiles at their son's exuberance.

"Did I just hear my favourite demi-nephew, ask for flying lessons in the best ship in the galaxy?" There was a deep, pleasant voice from just inside the house, and Poe laughed as Han Solo strode out of the open back doors, and reached over to lift up the boy in his sure grip.

Pretending to stagger under Poe's weight, Han looked surprised at the laughing boy, "Whoa! When did you get so big?" He questioned, placing the dark haired boy back on the ground and thumbing behind him. "How about we go straight to the Falcon, and Chewie and I will let you—"

Luke interceded, "Han," he interrupted. "Didn't Leia want you to introduce someone to Poe?"

Raising his brow, the taller man cleared his throat and looked over at Shara and Kes, "Is it okay?" Han questioned, "I mean, Ben is shy, and really doesn't get along with any other children, so Leia and I thought maybe Poe might be a good influence on him." He explained, much to Poe's confusion.

Kes rubbed the back of his neck, "Sure. Poe gets along with all the kids in his class, he has a lot of friends. I'm sure he and Ben will get along." He put a hand on Poe's shoulder.

Han nodded and motioned ahead, "Great. C'mon then, Poe," he encouraged, the dark haired boy looking in confusion up at his parents, before following the former-smuggler into his house.

Over at the small, durasteel dining table, Poe spotted Senator Leia Organa, dressed in a dark red, fitted jumpsuit, seated opposite his grandfather on the white, carved dining chairs, and, seated beside the brown-haired woman, was a slump-shouldered, skinny boy.

Poe's first impression of the younger boy was a pale, high-cheekboned figure with a shock of dark hair. The boy was dressed neatly in a dark blue shirt, black vest, black pants, and brown ankle-boots, encasing small feet that didn't quite reach the ground yet.

Leia looked up from her stim-tea cup, to smile over at Poe, "Hello there." She nudged the boy next to her, and Poe realised the scowling, six-year-old beside her was Ben Solo, Han and Leia's only child.

"Look, Ben, it's the boy we were telling you about, Poe Dameron."

Dark brown eyes instantly side-eyed the hesitant Poe, and the boy cleared his throat and smile friendlily, waving his hand over at the stoic boy, who really didn't look much like either of his parents, apart from Leia Organa's eyes and complexion, and maybe some of Han's broad features.

"Hi." Poe greeted brightly.

Ben jumped to his feet and strode over to the slightly taller, older boy, and stood toe-to-toe to look consideringly up into Poe's tanned, healthy features.

Laughing, a little bit uncomfortably, at the younger boy staring up at him, Poe waved his hand, "So, do you talk first, or do I?"

"Hello." Ben responded simply. "My Dad tells me you're going to be a great star-pilot one day."

Taken aback, Poe shifted uncomfortably, "Well, yeah, I hope to be." He tried to smile, but the scrutinising gaze of the younger boy made it fade from his features.

Ben sniffed, "I don't like flying." He looked Poe over again. "You don't like me, do you?"

Poe blinked his dark gaze, "I...I don't really know you, Ben," he stammered, looking around at the adults in disbelief, before watching as Ben scoffed.

"But I just said I don't like flying," Ben mentioned with a shrug. "Doesn't that make you mad at me, because I said I hate something you really like?" He leaned forward. "I don't like you."

Han moved around and rested his hand on Ben's shoulder, "Ben! You've just met Poe, how can you—"

Pointing over at the older boy, Ben stomped his foot. "You wish he was your son, don't you?" He pulled away from his father and went running back to Leia. "Mom! I want to go home! That boy is hiding something, and he doesn't like me!"

Looking up at Luke, who was looking sympathetically down at him, Poe shrugged his shoulders, "But I didn't say anything, Uncle Luke—"

"No!" Ben's voice yelled, and the skinny boy turned away from his mother and glared over at the shocked Poe. "He's not your Uncle Luke! He's _my_ Uncle Luke, and only mine. You're not my brother, or my cousin!"

Han pointed a finger over at Ben, "That's enough, young man. Ben, Poe's parents and grandfather are like family to us, and that's why Poe calls your Uncle Luke, and me, uncle." He scolded, turning to look at the upset looking Poe. "It's okay, kid, you haven't done anything wrong."

Shaking his head, Poe stepped away from Han and leaned against his father, Kes putting a protective hand on his son's left shoulder, and Shara putting her hand on Poe's other shoulder.

Leia got to her feet and took Ben's hand, pulling him along behind her, "That's right, Ben. Poe hasn't done anything wrong, and you will apologise for being so rude," she semi-dragged her scowling boy over to the group, smiling apologetically at the upset looking Poe, before looking down at Ben. "Go on."

Ben looked sourly up at Poe, "I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not." He sniffed and pulled away from his mother's grasp. "You're not being truthful, you _are_ hiding something. But I apologise for being rude, you're not a bad person, and I apologise for _some_ of what I said."

Han sighed heavily, "Okay, short-sour-stuff, I think I'll take you back on the Falcon, to help Chewie clean out the hold," he walked over and put his hand on Ben's shoulder, directing him towards the front entrance of the house. Leia looked disappointed as she followed her husband and son out of the room.

Poe watched them depart with a small frown of dismay, at the fact someone as serious and bratty as Ben Solo was the son of his funny and nice Uncle Han. In fact, he was quite angry, because it seemed like he couldn't be friends with a child of his family's close friends.

Immediately, Luke turned and kneeled down on one knee in front of Poe, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder, Poe turning his dark gaze to stare into the Jedi Master's solemn blue one.

"I know you're angry, Poe, but I want you to close your eyes, take in a deep breath, and focus on my voice," Luke directed softly.

Obligingly, Poe closed his eyes with a sigh and listened to the soothing, gentle voice of Luke.

"I want you to relax, search deep inside your mind. Do you feel that peace? Tranquillity?"

Letting out a slow breath, Poe nodded his head, "I do...I can feel it..." his eyes snapped open. "What is it?"

Luke rested his hand on the boy's head, "Whenever you are upset, or confused, or don't know what to do, I want you to close your eyes, just like you just did before, and search for that feeling," he smiled. "I promise you, it will always help."

Shara stepped forward, "Luke...you know what I've said to you before," she began, and Poe watched as the Jedi Master got to his feet, and looked over at the dark haired woman.

"I wish you would reconsider," Luke responded. "I'm not entirely sure how, but I think Poe has the ability, I have a feeling about that. And I wonder if that tree is inhibiting it, or if he has a natural ability to conceal, that I've never seen before."

Looking between his solemn parents and the Jedi Master, Poe wondered what the adults were talking about, "What are you—" he began to ask, but was interrupted by Kes.

"The thing is, Luke, if you're not certain, we can't allow you to take Poe. If he can't keep up with the others, we're worried this could damage him in the long run, by thinking he's not good enough." Kes explained.

Shara nodded, resting her hand on her husband's arm, "Poe has the chance to be a highly skilled pilot, and he has the proven ability, not just suspected ability that could be proved wrong," she furrowed her brow. "If Poe does have any skill, then it must only be enough to make him additionally skilled in piloting."

Luke spread his hands out, "Shara, I was a skilled pilot at his age, unknowingly using my abilities, and that didn't change even after I could use them," he pointed out.

Shaking her head, Shara looked firmly at the Jedi Master. "I'm sorry, Luke. Poe will stay here with us and continue with his studies." She put her hands on her son's shoulders, and Poe looked up at Luke, watching as he looked at the boy contemplatively.

"I accept your decision," Luke said, slowly looking back up at Shara. "But you should remember what I've said, I do feel that Poe has the ability, and that he should know how to control it. Not to mention, maybe one day, it may start to be obvious to others, not just to myself."

Kes sighed and nodded. "Okay, Luke. If we ever suspect anything, we will contact you."

_Poe looked between the adults again, and then looked down at the polished wooden floors when he saw that they were looking silently at one another with concern. He didn't like that they were talking about him, like he wasn't there..._

* * *

**[16 ABE]**

**Location: _New Republic Starfleet Academy_**

* * *

Frowning, Poe leaned back on the moulded, black garden bench in the Academy memorial gardens, where Luke was seated beside him, hands clasped on his lap, as he stared out over the various flora from around the galaxy, sourced from planets that had been the locations of many famed Rebellion battles.

"That ability you and my parents were talking about," Cadet Dameron began slowly. "It was the Force, wasn't it?"

Luke inclined his head, taking in a deep breath, "Yes," he admitted. "Your parents were concerned for you, and that's why I stopped pressing the suggestion of taking you for training." Skywalker sighed.

"They've likely just saved your life."

Poe looked askance at the Jedi Master's morbid comment, and propped his elbows on his knees, resting his face in his hands. "I don't know if I can believe it." He changed the subject softly.

"I mean, I know the other trainees point out my scores all the time, and my teachers tell stories about only seeing pilots like you, and sometimes Corran Horn, preform the same manoeuvres, but I never really thought it might be the Force."

Luke leaned back against the garden bench, "I suspected it, when I started to hear stories about your entrance scores into the Academy. Wedge was a little gobsmacked, and asked me if I'd sent him one of my trainees," he shook his head. "I feel like I pretty much may have."

Poe lifted his head and looked aside at Luke, who was still staring out over the cultured, landscaped gardens, "You didn't ask to speak to me privately, to ask to train me, did you? I think I'm a little too old for that."

Shaking his head, Luke turned his gaze on the younger man, "You're not. I was a year older than you when Obi-Wan Kenobi started training me," he pointed out softly. "I've had older students than you. And your abilities are just starting to reveal themselves, like I always thought they could, given time.

"You have the ability to conceal your connection to the Force from other Force users, it's unlike anything I've ever seen before."

Pulling himself back into an upright position, Poe folded his arms across his chest, taking in all of these revelations as calmly as he could manage. "I remember you mentioning the Force tree I helped my Grandfather look after, that I used to sit in as a child...is it exposure to the tree that's affected me?"

Luke rubbed his chin, "I wouldn't say so much 'affected' you as _protecting_ you," he reasoned thoughtfully.

Poe looked surprised as he saw the Jedi Master was quite serious, " _Protecting_ me?"

Nodding, Luke closed his eyes, "It sensed what a lot of beings see in you right away, Poe. Pure goodness, kindness, a natural affinity for all forms of life. My old Master, Yoda, would have thought very highly of you," he opened up his eyes to look aside at the younger man.

"There were Jedi in the Old Republic, who had similar abilities to yours, but you're the first potential Jedi I've yet encountered with this ability. Not to mention a bond within the Force, connected to that Jedi Temple tree in your grandfather's care, that I've also never seen between Force strong entities before."

Clearing his throat, Poe looked away from Luke and stared out across the gardens in thought. "I suppose you're not going to stay around and train me, though, huh?" He mentioned. "You need to go out searching for answers."

Luke folded his arms across his chest, "You could come with me." He offered simply, and Poe was taken aback by the offer, but then a soft smile crossed Luke's face. "But you won't. I know that. Your place is here, and I can tell you that you're right. You need to be here, it's important for the future."

Poe looked ruefully down at his folded arms, "So when I dream, though, because of my connection to the Force, sometimes I'm seeing the future, and sometimes it's symbolic," he glanced aside at the Jedi Master. "How do I tell the difference between the two?"

Inclining his head, Skywalker looked pleased, "That's a wise question, Poe. You will know, when you are calm, and at peace."

Poe inclined his head slowly, "But the Force itself, you mentioned that it's—"

"Quiet." Luke finished off Poe's sentence softly. "Yes. You can feel it, channel it, but so much of it is dormant.

"Do you remember how I explained to you about balance in the Force? Equality. A correct, almost delicate, balance of both dark and light."

Nodding in understanding, Poe clasped his hands together, "So when the Knights of Ren attacked, they threw off the balance and the Force..."

_'Shh, it's sleeping...'_

"...the Force responded by going dormant." Poe finally understood what Luke had said to him, back in the main building of the Jedi Training Facility.

Resting his hands on his knees, Luke lowered his head. "I can't stay here long, because I need to seek out the answers as to why this is. But, while I'm here planning my journey, I would like to teach you a few things."

The younger man tilted his head to the side, "Like what?" Poe queried.

Luke spread out his hands, "A few things. You're already capable of using your connection to the Force to fly, I'm going to show you how progress leaps and bounds ahead, of what you can already accomplish behind the controls." He looked serious.

"I'm going to teach you to run faster, jump higher, and tap into skills, that will hopefully serve you, and the galaxy with your service, for many years to come. And, if one day there is peace again, I hope you might be able to take your training further."

Poe blinked in shock, but realised that he would regret everything if he didn't give Luke his answer right now. Not to mention, the young man was quick to also comprehend that the Jedi Master must be suffering from his loses, and offering to teach him was a way of channelling his worries into something productive, which, as it had been for fifteen years, had been teaching the ways of the Force.

"I would be honoured."


	5. Fourteen Years Before The Force Awakens (IV)

**Thank You For All The Kudos. I Hope You Enjoy The Following Chapter.**

* * *

  **[5]**

**[16 ABE]**

**Location** : New Republic Starfleet Academy

_Fourteen Years Before The Force Awakens_

* * *

**L** t. Colonel Janson had given Luke leave to train Poe early in the morning, admitting he didn't like not having his star pupil around, to keep the other trainees on their toes, but pointed out that it didn't harm Poe's training any to miss a few early morning exercises.

" _He was practically born in a cockpit, as I remember Shara right up until the end of her pregnancy, insisting on being in the pilot's seat, until her belly prevented it."_ Wes had commented to Luke with a grin. _"I remember Wedge was already planning for the New Republic Academy, and promising Shara to put Poe's name at the top of his list of potential candidates._

" _Shara told Poe this when he was nine, and Wedge could expect a holo-com call at least twice a week for three years after that, from Poe asking if he could come in early and take the entrance exams."_

Poe had long ago given up being embarrassed by all of the Rebellion era pilots, and other defence personnel, fondly reminiscing about his childhood escapades, he'd accepted that most of them treated him like a collective adopted nephew. And even found amusement, when the other trainees tried to tease him about it, and got nothing in return for the attempt.

At the moment, though, the other trainees were a little bit in shock that their class leader, was often seen in the company of the legendary Luke Skywalker.

Some brushed it off, as Poe being a comfort to the Jedi Master, after losing his students and training academy, since he was the son of two of his close friends.

While other trainees whispered, that it was possible Luke was training Poe to be a Jedi. It would explain his flying abilities, and why his scores seemed even higher than a few weeks ago. Also, that Poe would be leaving the academy, in order to be Master Skywalker's apprentice.

Alytheis, however, had dismissed the last rumour. Poe had told her himself that he wasn't leaving the Academy, but she knew he was training with Luke early in the morning.

Poe and Alytheis were still semi-serious, but their relationship was not progressing further than the occasional hook-up. Both of them were kept busy by their respective training schedules, which didn't leave much time to be alone, except for the periodic times they were on survey duty, or managed to slip away unnoticed.

These moments were becoming few and far between, and, although Poe was enjoying his training from both Luke and the Academy, he thought it would be nice when things slowed down a little, and he and Alytheis could figure out if they were something a little more than simply lovers.

The 0500 training sessions were exhausting, but worthwhile, as Luke patiently drilled Poe in exercises and theories regarding the Force, and how to learn to channel his unique skill in it. The sweat and strained muscles felt like an accomplishment, though, as Luke patient training was beginning to show quick results, especially in his physical skills.

The Jedi Master complimented the young pilot, but also insisted that Poe learn to focus and channel his abilities in the mental, as well as physical, aspects of the Force. Mediation was slowly becoming one of Poe's favourite time of the day, allowing his previously latent skills to work with him, and not be a bemusing mess as they had often felt before.

One morning, two days before Luke was scheduled to depart, Poe was making his way towards the Academy Memorial gardens where the training sessions were held. Clad in simple, grey exercise pants and a dark blue singlet, Poe wore flat-heeled exercise shoes the same colour as his singlet, a single white toweling-cloth was draped around his neck, the cadet pilot discovering quickly it invaluable in the sweat built up during the physical activities.

Poe also carried various balms, for the inevitable bruise or strained muscle, (his emerging Force skills were nowhere near the healing abilities Jedi Skywalker possessed, yet,) and a canteen of water.

Winding his way down the path, Poe looked ahead into the clearing, where he could see Luke in his usual meditative pose, sitting tailor style and hovering about two feet above the ground. Wearing black exercise pants, the Jedi Master was bare-chested, revealing the nasty, lightsaber inflicted scar across the lower part of his tanned, toned torso.

Luke had not yet offered any explanation to Poe, regarding the nature of the lightsaber wound, but it was still fresh and not the white colour of an age-old scar. It was newly inflicted, and, once when the Jedi Master had removed the leather glove on his right hand, Poe had seen the artificial skin had been scraped clean of the mechanical limb.

From the angling of the scared tissue remaining at Luke's right hand wrist, Cadet Dameron surmised the lightsaber blow had come in at an angle, in an attempt to detach the Jedi Master's artificial limb, as well as the ignited lightsaber it would have been wielding. But the opposing lightsaber blow had been clumsy, and slipped from the right wrist, dually inflicting the wound from Luke's hip to navel.

As he jogged forward, approaching the meditating Jedi Master, Poe could hear Luke talking...and he wasn't addressing his approaching student.

"...I can't let this interfere with what must be done." Luke shook his head, his eyes opened up suddenly and he stared ahead. "I can't think about my personal feelings. Look at what Ben's turning has already wrought, what it has cost me. What his turning is doing to you, when you should be at rest."

Poe cocked his head to the side, as he halted in his step, observing patiently, as, to his surprise, heard a deep, calm, disembodied voice respond to Luke.

" _I can't rest now, Luke. Any more than you can."_ The voice was slow, almost husky and breathy, with an affection and sadness in it's tone. _"He's my grandson, and he believes the wrong I—Luke."_ The voice changed subject. " _Your young student is here."_

Luke glanced aside and inclined his head, "Hello Poe. Don't mind us, sit," he invited the wary, dark haired younger man, who slowly approached, and sat tailor style on the lawn covered ground beside the hovering Jedi Master. Poe looked up at Luke for an explanation, but instead heard a soft, disembodied sigh.

" _Young Poe Dameron, of course it is. He's grown, hasn't he?_ " The voice that had been in deep discussion with Luke, mentioned offhandedly.

Poe turned his gaze towards where Luke had been staring across the clearing, "Thank you?" He questioned cautiously.

Waving his leather gloved right hand, Luke motioned between Poe and seemingly vacant air, "Poe, this my father, Anakin Skywalker." He introduced. "Focus with the Force and you'll see him."

Closing his dark eyes and taking in a deep breath, Poe then opened up his gaze to see a hazy, blue-glowing outline, that slowly became more defined, as a tall, semi-transparent, masculine figure, a hood was pulled up over the ghost's head, obscuring his features.

A little more than a taken back, Poe cleared his head, "Hello, it's nice to meet you." He greeted the Force ghost quickly, there was a small chuckle from Anakin and Poe folded his arms.

" _Luke has talked about you before. I've also seen you a few times as a child, Poe, although I'm certain you never realised I was there._ " Anakin voiced, his hands clasped in front of him, the pleasant voice was not what Poe had expected from the man who used to be the looming, dark, raspy monster that was Darth Vader.

Poe tilted his head to the side, "You have?" He rubbed the back of his neck, the nature of the Force was only slowly being revealed to him, and Luke had certainly not brought up the concept of Force ghosts.

Anakin inclined his head, " _I've kept watch over my grandson as much as possible. I believe the last time I saw you was on Endor, after you and he had had a little tiff_ ," he mentioned, Poe nodded in remembrance.

"Oh...yeah. The eleventh anniversary of the Battle of Endor...I swore I heard someone laughing, when we were locked up in that Ewok hut as punishment, was that you?"

Nodding his hooded head, Anakin folded his arms across his chest, " _Guilty_. _You were a funny child_ ," he admitted. " _My own grandson was...is...far too serious for his own good. I think you taught him a valuable lesson, one I wish he'd paid closer attention to_."

Luke raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I don't believe Leia and Han told me this story. I wasn't able to attend the eleventh anniversary, my..." he trailed off. "...my daughter wasn't well. What happened?"

Poe cleared his throat, it was the first time he'd heard Luke make mention of his missing daughter, but, deciding it wasn't the right time to bring up the missing child, he resigned to telling the story.

"My Dad had showed up on Yavin 4 and asked me to accompany him to the celebration. Wedge and Iella were bringing Syal and Myri, so he thought we could all keep each other company..."

* * *

**[11 ABE]**

**Location** : _Endor's Forest Moon, Main Ewok Village_

* * *

_Hanging upside down from a low-hanging branch, thirteen-year-old Poe Dameron laughed as he looked aside at the girl beside him, also hanging upside down. The eleven-year-old girl's long, blonde braid pointing downwards, and she was also laughing._

The girl's little, black haired six-year-old sister, was trying to jump up to join the two older children, but couldn't quite reach, "Syal! Me too!" She called up to the mischievous duo, hanging by their bended knees from the low hanging, redwood tree branch, a pout on her plump face.

Syal Antilles shrugged her skinny shoulders, "If you can't climb up here by yourself, I'm not helping you, Myri," she replied, her freckled features parting in a smirk as Myri, clad in the same dark green, short-sleeved jumpsuit as her older sister, whined.

"You're mean, Syal! I'm going to go tell Mama!" Myri went running back towards the celebration going on in the middle of the Ewok Village, where various participants of the Battle Of Endor, were catching up and celebrating the eleventh anniversary of the Battle of Endor.

It was still late afternoon, but the evening would see roaring bonfires and lit torches lining the treetop village, and, Poe's particular favourite Battle of Endor anniversary tradition, the T-65 X-wings would be brought out of retirement, to set off the yearly firework display high above the forest moon of Endor.

"Hey, Poe?" Syal questioned, glancing aside at the older boy, who met her blue eyed stare with his dark one curiously.

"What?"

Syal thumbed over towards the centre of the Ewok village, "You ran into Ben Solo yet, today?" She questioned, Poe shook his head and she pulled a face. "I did. He called me an ugly Gundark, and said I wasn't worth talking to."

Snorting, Poe flipped off of the branch and stretched his tanned, skinny limbs above his head, he was dressed in a simple, tan coloured jumpsuit and brown ankle boots, the teenager shook his head. "Don't take it personally, Syal, he doesn't talk to anyone, aside from his family. Everyone else is mere peasants to 'his royal highness'."

Syal flipped off the redwood branch and joined Poe, "I know. Have you gotten the 'visit' yet, from Han and Leia, bringing Ben around to try and normalise him by trying to make him befriend us?" She questioned with a wry raise of her fair eyebrows.

Poe nodded as they began to walk along the wooden walkways, back to the main celebration, passing Ewoks busily preparing for the further evening celebrations.

"About four years ago, Ben absolutely refused to talk to me. Ever since then, I've been hiding during celebrations, to avoid him as best I can," Poe commented, his breaking voice lowering to a whisper, as Syal nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

"I'm not trying to be mean, but I do the same thing," Syal whispered back, glancing over her shoulder. "I don't like to upset Uncle Han and Aunt Leia, but I just don't understand Ben. He scares me."

The two of them were so engrossed in their conversation, they almost didn't notice the scowling, slightly smaller figure sitting on a tree-stump next to a hut, arms folded and glaring over at them.

"Well, well," the pre-pubescent voice addressed the other two children, making Poe and Syal almost jump out of their skins, and stare across at the dark haired boy observing them.

Dressed in a cream coloured shirt, grey pants and black ankle boots, Ben Solo's brown eyes stared morosely at the older children, "It seems I've run into the annual 'Avoid Ben Solo' convention. Lucky me." Ben commented dryly.

Poe folded his arms, "It's not so much 'avoid', as 'try not to taint the same air as his royal highness'." He responded sarcastically to Ben's glare. "As you frequently let us know, you don't desire our company, because we're not good enough for you."

Ben shrugged, "Like I care, Dameron." He pulled at face over at Syal. "If you, and your little girlfriend, want to think of me as some sort of snob, I'm not going to go out of my way to convince you otherwise."

Syal pulled on Poe's arm, "Come on, Poe, just leave him here," she poked her tongue out at Ben. "That's what I think of your airs and graces, Ben Solo."

Shrugging again, Ben hopped off of the tree-stump, "I don't give two pallies what you think, Antilles. And Dameron's just a jungle creature, who can somehow fly a ship," he snorted. "Flight brats."

Poe growled low in his throat, "Call us that again," he challenged, raising up his fists and moving towards the smirking, pale featured boy. "I double dare you, Prince Solo."

"Whoa there!" A deep voice interceded, and all three children looked up to see former-General Lando Calrissian walking towards them, and placing a hand on Ben and Poe's shoulders, pushing them further away from one another.

"Hold it there, boys. This is a celebration, no fisticuffs." Lando's dark eyes looked between the boys, and over at Syal. "What's going on here?"

Ben shrugged, "Poe Dameron was being uncouth," he responded mildly to the dark skinned former-General, who raised an eyebrow in response.

"And I suppose your usual veiled insulting way of talking, didn't drive Poe to being 'uncouth' at all, did it?" Lando called out his friend's scowling only offspring, before looking over at Poe. "And you, Poe, you're a teenager now, you shouldn't let a ten-year-old's snide remarks get to you."

"I'm almost eleven," Ben unhelpfully muttered under his breath.

Poe nodded, ignoring the younger boy's muttering, "You're right, Lando. I'm sorry." He murmured an apology.

Lando patted both boys shoulders, "Good," he looked at all three children.

"Now, go find your parents, and remember, this is a celebration. Go find some Ewoks to dance and sing 'Yub-Nub' with—"

"I'm sure Poe knows _all_ the words," Ben interrupted with a smirk. "Being a short, dirty forest creature, himself."

Poe shrugged off Lando's hand, "That's it," he lunged for the younger boy, before the surprised Lando could stop the usually gentle teen, and lunged forward, tackling Ben to the wooden walkway floor.

Rolling around as they scuffled, Lando rushed forward to try and pull them apart, Poe pinned the younger boy down and lifted up a fist, only to have his wrist grabbed, looking up into the solemn blue-green eyes of General Wedge Antilles. He found himself being pulled away from Ben Solo by the famous pilot, while Ben was pulled to his feet by Lando.

"All right, you two, enough of this." Wedge declared, keeping a tight grip on Poe's arm and nudging him forward. "We're going straight to your parents, and you can explain your behaviour to them."

Both Lando and Wedge quick marched the scowling boys to the centre of the Ewok village, tailed by Syal, who had rushed to go get her father when Poe and Ben had started scuffling. Most eyes turning to observe the two boys, being unceremoniously escorted to their relative parents.

Ben had a spilt lip and a bruised nose, while Poe had a small bruise developing on his left cheek bone, and a large scratch on the right side of his face.

The dark hair of both boys were tussled and, while Poe looked almost contrite, Ben was looking outraged and had his bruised nose in the air, occasionally glaring slightly up at the older boy he'd been scuffling with.

Senator Leia Organa, sitting on a log talking to Mon Mothma, was the first parent to catch sight of the two scruffy boys, being escorted by Wedge and Lando, "Oh no." She put down her wine goblet, and went rushing over.

Lando and Wedge halted their respective fighting culprits, as Leia walked up to them, looking down at both boys with dismay. Kes and Han, who had been nearby in a group comprising of the Rebellion era ground-troops, who'd lead the ground assault during the Endor Battle, were not far behind Leia, equally looking dismayed down at the sulking boys.

"All right," Kes began, folding his arms. "What's all this about?"

Ben pointed over at Poe, "He started it! He lunged at me like some sort of wild animal!" He complained, sounding decidedly more nasal than usual, on account of his bruised nose.

Lando sighed, "Ben deliberately provoked Poe," he explained, ignoring the outraged glare from Ben he received. "I think we all know that Poe is a reasonable kid, and that Ben would have really had to push him to get such a reaction."

Han folded his own arms and shook his head, "I don't doubt that," he responded simply, receiving the same glare from his son that Lando had received, but this one was decidedly more hurt.

"You're my Father!" Ben yelped. "You're meant to take my side, not his! Mom!" He turned to Leia, who was looking sadly down at her only offspring. "Mom, you believe me, don't you?"

Leia clasped her hands together, "I wish I could, Ben. But, this is certainly not the first time you've been caught up in an incident like this, and claimed to be innocent," she lowered her gaze. "And I can sense you lying again."

Sulking, Ben folded his arms and stared aside, "You only choose to use the Force, to sense if I'm lying or not," he huffed. "You never do anything else with it."

"All right, that's enough." Han spoke up. "How about we get some bacta patches on you kids, and then perhaps a time-out in one of the huts?"

Ben looked aghast up at his father, "You're not going to shove me into a hut with Dameron, are you?" He spluttered. "What if he attacks me again?"

Poe pointed over at Ben, "I am not being locked up with him," he refused with a shake of his head.

Kes scowled, "You're not completely innocent in all of this, Poe. I'm ashamed that you thought you had to resort to using your fists," he scolded, his young son bowing his head in response.

"You both need to cool off, and I think being confined to the same place will teach you both to use words to sort things out, instead of fists."

"What if Dameron fights me again?" Ben spoke up stubbornly.

Han pointed at the two boys, "If I see one more physical mark on either of your two bodies, just one, then I'm gong to make you both clean out the Falcon's hold, and clean out the 'fresher systems," he narrowed his hazel eyes and the boys both grimaced.

"Understood." Poe replied, still embarrassed that one of his heroes, Wedge Antilles, standing nearby, had been the one to see him lose his temper.

Ben grumbled, "Understood." He muttered.

After bacta patches were placed over their respective wounds, both Ben and Poe were marched to an empty Ewok hut by their parents, and Kes gave Poe a raised eyebrow of warning as he held open the door, which his teenaged son frowned in response to as he stepped inside.

Leia reached over to adjust the patch over her son's nose and sighed as she rested her hands on her tall son's shoulders, at almost eleven, Ben was already at her shoulder level, showing signs of reaching his father's six-foot-one height, and might even be taller. "Be good, please?" She requested.

Ben sulked and lowered his head, "Yes." He mumbled, Leia leaned forward and kissed his forehead, pulling back reluctantly, sparing a side glance at Poe with a sigh.

"Both of you behave." Leia ordered softly, stepping outside of the hut and standing next to Kes, as Han raised his brow as he looked sternly at down at both boys, resting his hands on his hips.

"All right. We'll be back for you two, in two hours time," Han stepped out of the hut and pointed sternly at his only son. "Just one cut, or bruise, and I swear, Ben Solo, you'll be grounded until you're thirty. Understood?"

Kes stepped forward and rested his hand on Poe's shoulder, "No flight simulator for a year, if you break your promise." He squeezed his son's shoulder. "Behave."

Poe nodded, as Kes stepped back and the boys watched as the wooden door was closed, Leia's anxious face peering around the side of the door, until it was fully closed, leaving Poe and Ben in the semi-darkness of the primitive wooden hut.

Sitting down tailor style on the floor, Poe glanced aside at where Ben hopped up on a small carved table, his long legs swinging back and forth as he folded his arms across his chest.

"So," Poe spoke up. "Am I supposed to talk first, or do you want to talk first?"

Ben side-eyed his fellow time-out captive, and sniffed, "If you don't mind, I'd rather neither of us talked."

Poe shrugged his shoulders, "Fair enough," he rocked back and forth for a moment, looking ahead at the closed door, then turned his gaze back to Ben. "Can I ask just one question?"

Sighing in annoyance, Ben closed his brown eyes, "If you must." He allowed.

Turning aside, the teenager stared solemnly at the younger boy, "Why do you always try to antagonise me, and all the other kids?" Poe questioned curiously.

Ben opened up his eyes and tilted his head to the side, "Because I can tell you don't want to be friends with me. You only feel like you'd be obligated, because of my parents." He replied simply.

Poe widened his eyes, "You're kidding me, right?" He laughed. "Seriously? We're all in the same boat, Ben. You, me, Syal, all the other kids of Rebellion era heroes, we all feel that obligation to live up to our parents accomplishments. How are you any different from us?"

Shaking his head, Ben hopped down from his table perch and sat down opposite Poe, mimicking his tailor style. "You don't get it, none of you get it." He shook his head, for a change Poe suddenly saw Ben Solo acting like a normal kid, and he would have been lying if he'd said he wasn't startled.

"You're already a great pilot, like your mother was. I bet you didn't even have to try hard, you just always felt like that was what you were meant to do." Ben observed with a heavy frown. "I'm not living up to either of my parents. More importantly, I'm not living up to my Uncle."

Poe blinked, "Luke?"

Ben folded his long arms across his skinny chest, "Uncle Luke keeps refusing to even consider me as a student, and my Mom won't ask him to change his mind." He frowned. "I can use the Force. I'm certainly better at using the Force, than being a pilot, much to my Dad's disappointment."

Shrugging his shoulders, Poe tilted his head to the side, "I don't believe that. I would have thought Han would support you in anything you wanted to do—"

"Well, you thought wrong!" Ben interrupted with a snap. "My Dad hates that I don't like to fly, he's always trying to encourage me to try flying, and doesn't take no for an answer!"

Poe blinked, "It sounds more like he's trying to include you in his life, Ben." He pointed out. "You don't know how lucky you are. I barely see my Dad any more and you...you still have your mom."

Ben frowned, a tiny look of sympathy on his face after Poe's stutter, "Yes. I care about my Mom, but...but she won't listen to me when I say I want to be a Jedi, or ask Uncle Luke to train me," he looked aside. "And I think you would find my Dad disappointing, if you knew him better, Dameron."

Sighing, Poe rested his hands on his knees, "I think you're selling Han short, Ben. He loves you. I think rather than trying to change him, maybe you could try to get along with him better." He suggested.

Ben looked back at Poe, an expression of consideration on his pale features, "You're pretty smart." He admitted, the teenager shrugged in response, and Ben furrowed his brow. "But you're still wrong. I'll never be who my Dad wants me to be."

Poe rolled his eyes, putting his hands behind his head as he laid down on the wooden floor, "Maybe that's your answer, Ben. Maybe you just need to be yourself." He commented.

"Ha," Ben got to his feet, walking over and kicking the small table. "Easy for you to say, Dameron. Everyone likes you. I don't know how many people would really like the real me."

Closing his eyes, Poe sighed again, "How do you know unless you try?" He muttered with mild annoyance, opening up one eye to stare over at the younger boy, "The real you couldn't be any worse, than the you of right now."

Ben scoffed and walked over to the other side of the room, "What would you know, Dameron?" He flopped down on the floor, facing the wall and letting out a heavy sigh. "I'm done talking to you."

Chuckling, Poe turned his gaze up on the ceiling of the hut and adjusted his lying position, "What do you know? Little miracles happen every day, my Grandfather Bey was right." He yawned, his stomach grumbling a little.

_I should have shoved some c_ _ambylictus berries_ _in my pockets, before I was locked in here with Prince Grump..._

There was a soft, chuckle, as if responding to Poe's grumpy thoughts, and the young teenager looked around the hut, before settling his gaze on Ben, who still had his back turned. "Did you just laugh?"

Ben huffed, "What do I have to laugh about, Dameron? Don't be ridiculous." He snipped in repose.

Poe shrugged, "Sorry I even asked." He glanced around the hut again, before closing his eyes.

Young Dameron had been tempted to add his own, far more sarcastic response, but decided that satisfaction might only end up with Ben throwing an object at him, and a potential resulting injuring, leaving him being stuck cleaning out the _Millennium Falcon,_ with the sourpuss son of her captain.

_The last thing I want to do is spend any more time alone with Ben Solo..._

* * *

**[16 ABE]**

**Location** : New Republic Starfleet Academy

* * *

Luke shook his head, as Poe finished his tale, "I never thought anyone could drive you to a fist-fight, even as a teenager," he mentioned conversely, before turning back to his father's ghost.

Poe shrugged, "I sometimes wonder if it's the last time Be—Kylo Ren and I will confront one another," he brought up dryly, looking between the two Jedi as he stretched out his arms above his head. "Something tells me you two aren't going to disagree about that."

Anakin's ghost shrugged lightly, " _The future is always in motion, Poe. Nothing is set in stone_ ," he locked his semi-transparent hands together. " _Not your destiny, not my son's destiny, not even my grandson's destiny_."

Luke furrowed his brow, "I shall do my best to avoid you ever having to confront, Kylo Ren, Poe. Or at least give you the skills, should this come to pass, of avoiding Kylo discovering that you have some skill with the Force." He smiled thinly. "Your ability to hide your skill all together should make this easier."

Nodding, Poe looked down at the grass, picking a long blade and staring at it idly. "Was Ben always marked for the dark side?" He brought up suddenly, staring poignantly over at Anakin. "Given how you were turned?"

The elder Skywalker turned his hooded gaze to Poe and sighed heavily, " _Yes_." He replied simply. " _It's my curse_ —"

"Father!" Luke objected strongly, straightening from his seated position and slowly lowering himself to the ground. "Don't say that."

Anakin shook his head, " _Oh Luke_ ," he walked forward, standing only a few feet away from Poe, the cadet pilot looking up at him. " _My son is the personification of his mother's kindness, Poe_. _He knows the touch of the dark side, and he can resist it like I never could. Ben did not have this ability._

" _He was afraid. So very afraid. Of not living up to his parents. Of not living up to his uncle. So Snoke turned his head with stories about my dark side self, about Vader."_ Anakin's voice became raspier, and Poe got to his feet in surprise. " _And Ben grew darker, and that pained me. Broke me away from my light side rest."_

Poe looked up as the ghost stood toe-to-toe with him, and Anakin's lifted up his semi-transparent hands and pulled back his hood, causing the cadet to reel back in horror and raise the back of his hand to his mouth.

The face beneath the hood, flickered and changed, grotesque black mask from the earliest horrifying visions a child Poe had seen of Darth Vader, to a scared and damaged pale visage, then to handsome young features so close to the earliest memories Poe had of Luke Skywalker. And, finally a solemn, blue eyed middle-aged man, who looked at Poe with a resigned sadness, before half his face flickered back to that black mask.

"By the Force!" Poe exclaimed, he looked over at where Luke was approaching him, resting a hand on the younger man's shoulder, Anakin's ghostly features were like watching a broken holo-com transmission, "I'm...I'm so sorry." He murmured.

Luke looked up at Anakin, "Please, Father," his blue eyes were pained as the Force ghost turned mournfully to him. "I understand what you are trying to explain to Poe, but—"

Anakin frowned, " _He should know the truth. As a potential Jedi, Poe should know the price of the dark side will follow you beyond this life_ ," he looked down at Poe. " _I am sorry if I scared you, young Jedi. But my path is not a path you should ever want to follow_." Anakin sighed heavily, as he raised back up his hood.

" _If I had warned Ben, as I have warned you, perhaps he would not have fallen_."

Poe took in a deep breath, settling his nerves. "It's all right. I do understand what you were trying to explain," he replied, relaxing his tense stance. "This is all very new for me, and ghosts, and whoever you were before Luke turned you back to the light side, is all very confusing."

Anakin let out a small chuckle, " _If the galaxy is just, Poe Dameron, you will rise to be a great Jedi one day_ ," he complimented, turning his gaze to Luke. " _I will leave you to train him, my son. We will speak again soon_."

Inclining his head, Luke straightened and looked up at his long departed parent, "Father." He farewelled, as the ghost began to fade away, and Poe watched on with wide-eyes, and cautious awe, as Anakin vanished back into the Force.

Luke squeezed Poe's shoulder, startling the young man out of his thoughts, "Are you all right?"

Poe pointed with his right hand over at the vacant space, "I just had a conversation with the ghost of Darth Vader—"

"Anakin Skywalker," Luke corrected lightly. "My Father."

Nodding distantly, Poe sat back down on the ground, "Your father...Anakin Skywalker...no big deal...just a ghost...a Force ghost...used be Darth Vader," he rested his hands on his knees. "I'm fine."

Luke sat down next to Poe, half-smiling. "The Force just got a whole lot scarier, huh?" He questioned. "Does knowing who my father is, change your opinion of me, Poe?"

Looking aside, Poe blinked his dark eyes, "Hmm? Oh," he rubbed the back of his neck. "No. Not at all."

Jedi Skywalker folded his arms over his chest, "Might I ask why?" Luke questioned.

Folding his own arms thoughtfully, Poe tilted his head to the side. "I know Han and Senator Organa. I've known them all my life, just like I've known you, Luke. Han has always been open and friendly with me, and Senator Organa has always been kind and giving. My Dad once questioned how they could have had a son like Ben, and I wondered it, too." He explained.

"The thing is, I don't think the dark side discriminates, just like being unkind or evil. You could have had the most loving parents, or the best upbringing, and you could still fall prey to darkness, just as easily as having been brought up in violent, or evil, circumstances." Poe turned his gaze to Luke.

"Your father himself said you were the personification of kindness, and it's true, Luke. You and Leia are not your father, just like Kylo Ren is not Han or Leia. I believe each individual is born with a capacity to choose what path they follow in life. Kylo Ren's choice to listen to this Snoke person was his."

Luke lowered his gaze, "You are half-right, Poe. The universe is not quite as clean-cut as that. But it is with a youthful wisdom you see the world, and I wish I had such wisdom at your age. In time, as I have told you before, you will learn to temper that wisdom with age won knowledge." He looked away.

"You are right, though. Our life path is of our own making. And I have chosen the harder path, at the loss of so many, but what I feel is ultimately right."

Poe frowned, "I hope I can follow through my life with the same conviction, Luke," he confided.

Luke patted the younger man's shoulder, "You will, Poe. I have faith in you," he got to his feet and offered out Poe his gloved hand. "C'mon, we're running late, we're going to have skip the meditation, and go straight to the running track."

***

A week after having arrived at the New Republic Starfleet Base and Academy, Luke Skywalker was preparing to depart in his beloved, T-65 X-wing, which had been berthed in one of the larger docking bays, in anticipation of the crowd that would be gathering to see him off.

True to Wedge's insistence that Luke berth his X-wing in the large docking bay, usually reserved for Corellian battle-class and Mon Calamarian cruiser battle-class starships, the docking bay was already filled with students, military, staff and crew, all turned out to bid farewell to the famous Jedi Master. The students and military clad in dress uniforms, as a salute to the founder of the Rebellion era Rogue Squadron.

Luke Skywalker himself, was already dressed in an orange flight jumpsuit, his helmet tucked under his left arm, as he strolled across the docking bay. Flight Cadet Poe Dameron, dressed in his dark blue dress uniform, (slightly too tight, and in need of replacing, soon,) strolled along at the Jedi Master's side, talking with the solemn Jedi Skywalker as they moved along.

"...so where are you headed first, Luke?" Poe brought up curiously, the overall plans of Luke's journey had not been revealed to him during their time together, it had been a closely guarded secret between Luke and the higher ranking starfleet officers, such as General Antillies, Lt. Colonel Janson, and Colonel Celchu.

"Well," Luke adjusted his helmet under his arm. "I'm first going to visit an old friend of mine, Lor San Tekka. He's the head of the Church of the Force, and he used to be an adventurer, seeking out Jedi history, during the time of the Empire." He explained.

"Lor was invaluable to my quest to re-establish the Jedi order. I'm hoping he will able to help me on my quest now." Luke put his free hand on Poe's shoulder. "You must remember his name, in case anything should happen."

Poe nodded slowly, "Lor San Tekka," he paused. "Luke, there's something I think you—" the flight cadet was halted mid-sentence and mid-stride, by the Jedi Master walking beside him, who'd removed his hand from Poe's shoulder and held it up.

"Hold that thought." Luke interrupted, closing his eyes. "Hello, Leia."

Turning around, Poe saw Luke's twin sister, only a few feet behind them, and walking quickly in their direction, Luke also turned around to regard Leia, who looked serious and tired.

Dressed in a high-necked, sleeveless, maroon ankle-length dress, with a wide leather belt in dark brown, the same colour as the heeled boots she wore. Leia's brown hair was simply braided down her back, and her face had little make-up on, making the dark circles under her eyes more prominent.

Halting in front of her twin, Leia looked up at him with a frown, "Luke." She turned her gaze to regard Poe. "Cadet Dameron."

Poe inclined his head quickly in greeting, "Ma'am." He stepped aside. "I'll leave you two—"

Luke put his hand on Poe's arm quickly, "No, Poe, I'd prefer if you stay." He looked around. "Is Han with you?"

Leia thumbed behind her, "I left him with Wedge and the rest of the old flyboys." She rested her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Please, Luke. Can we talk alone?"

Glancing aside at his student, Luke furrowed his brow, "Poe, would you go ask Han to join us?" He requested, and the flight cadet nodded quickly, inclining his head again to the pale featured Leia, before walking away from the Skywalker twins.

Looking back over his shoulder as he departed, Poe saw Leia link her arm through Luke's free arm, and the two walk away, talking in low voices and the young man hoped that they would make peace, before the Jedi Master set off on his journey. He knew the hardship of being separated for years from family.

Walking through the scattered chattering crowd of beings, Poe spotted a group of Starfleet officers in a casual gathering, all with bottles of Elba beer, amongst them was Han Solo. Stepping towards them, Cadet Dameron suddenly found himself engulfed in massive, furry arms, that lifted him almost half-a-foot off the durasteel floor.

[Young cub!] The Shyriiwook voice growled out, deep and cheerful. [It's good to see you!]

Poe laughed as he patted the furry limbs, "It's good to see you too, Chewie!" He greeted, turning around with a smile as the wookiee placed him back on the ground, ruffing the young man's dark hair affectionately.

[You're almost all grown-up. I miss the days when you use to beg to fly with Han and I in the Falcon,] Chewbacca grinned, his blue eyes twinkling. [Now you're going to be a pilot yourself. I'm so proud.]

Hugging the furry anthropoid, Poe smiled and pulled back. "I owe you and Han a lot for how to you taught me to fly in the Falcon. If I could learn how to pilot her, I'm pretty sure I can pilot anything now," he replied, getting a laugh from Chewbacca, who ruffled Poe's hair again.

"Hey, kid!"

Poe turned to look over at the group of older men, where Han was waving him over. "Hey," he waved back.

Han motioned him forward, "Get over here," he encouraged, as Poe walked forward to join the group of male officers, Solo pointed at the young man with his semi-transparent, blue beer bottle. "Come and talk to us good ol' boys, about what's life like under the age of thirty."

Poe shrugged, "Not much to tell," he admitted, earning a loud laugh from Han, who put his free hand on the flight cadet's shoulder.

"I don't believe that. Tycho, give the kid a beer, he's eighteen after all," Han sounded half-drunk already, and Colonel Celchu raised a fair eyebrow in Poe's direction, but Cadet Dameron shrugged and nodded, Tycho picked up a cold bottle from the hovering metal tray, and knocked off the top, handing it to Poe.

Commander Gavin Darklighter looked over at Poe with a smirk, "I still can't believe it. Do you remember Shara bringing him here, when the base was first being set up," he chuckled. "I was only a cadet myself, and Poe used to follow me around like a lost puppy, begging me to let him sit in my X-wing cockpit."

Wes laughed, "He used to follow _every_ pilot he ever met around, like a lost puppy," he grinned as Poe merely shrugged and took a swig from his beer bottle. "Clever kid he was, too. Poe used those big ol' eyes to coax flying techniques out of everyone, now he's already starting to fly rings around us, and he's only a first year cadet."

Tycho hummed, "I suppose Luke's interest in him, explains a lot about that too, huh?" The Alderaani pointed out knowingly. "It's been a while since we've had a Force user pilot, not since Corran."

"Hmm," Wes narrowed his eyes. "Force knows I love Luke like a brother, but, I can't say I'm not glad I'm going to have Poe back in my classes, full-time. The other cadets have been slacking," he looked over at Poe. "You're not going to follow Luke, are you?"

Poe shook his head, "No," he lifted his beer to his lips and took another swig, lowering the bottle with a thoughtful expression. "Luke and I talked it over. I said I wanted to stay here and finish my training, he agreed to teach me a few things, and made me promise to complete my Force training, whenever he returns back from his journeying."

Han narrowed his eyes, "How long is Luke planning on being gone?" He voiced.

Shrugging, Poe shook his head, "He didn't say. I don't know exactly what Luke's searching for, just what you know about, I guess, information on Snoke and the Knights of Ren," he explained.

Han looked pained and lifted his beer bottle to his lips, draining the last of his beer, "I see." His frown suddenly changed to a lob-sided grin. "So, Poe, any girlfriends?"

Unsure about the sudden change of subject, Poe laughed uncomfortably, "None of any particular note—"

Wes interrupted with a laugh, "I'll tell Cadet Thedra you said that." He mentioned with a mercilessly wide smirk, and Poe's dark eyes widened, as the rest of the commanding officers chuckled. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you, there's a certain young Medic cadet that's asked me about you, too."

Wedge's amused expression, suddenly dropped from his features, and he turned his glare on Wes, "Medic cadet?" His green eyes turned narrowed on Poe, who instantly chuckled nervously, and put his half-empty beer bottle back on the tray, ignoring the laughter from the older men.

"I don't know who you're talking about, sir," Poe cleared his throat and looked up at Han. "Luke actually sent me over to find you." His dark eyes turned pleading, and Han patted his shoulder.

"All right, kid," Han placed himself between a scowling Wedge and the nervous young flight cadet. "I'll save you. Back, Wedge, the kid hasn't done anything," he smirked. "Yet."

"Not helping!" Poe yelped, and Han laughed as he put his arm around the young man and steered him away, Poe pulling a face as the older officers continued laughing their heads off, except for Wedge, who had turned on his former Rogue Squadron wing-man.

"What _exactly_ did my daughter ask you about Cadet Dameron?" General Antilles demanded, Wes laughing his head off to the point he started coughing, and Gavin had to slap him on the back.

Poe lowered his head with a sigh, as he and Han made their way through the docking bay, tailed by Chewbacca, "Thanks for the rescue, Han."

Shrugging, Solo folded his arms over his chest, "Any time, kid," Han raised an eyebrow. "A word of advice, if you and Syal Antilles are ever a thing, the both of you _should_ keep it under the radar, judging by Daddy Antillies reaction."

Looking aghast up at Han, Poe shook his head, "I do _not_ think of Syal that way. We were childhood friends, she's still that skinny, little freckle-face to me," he denied, his memory of sixteen-year-old Syal, back at the Jedi Facility planet, didn't quite match up with the memory of her eleven-year-old self, but he shook his head.

Han shook his head, "Sure she is." He sighed, turning his gaze ahead, his expression full of regret. "You kids grow up so fast."

Poe came back to reality from his memories, as he observed Senator Leia Organa walk alongside her twin brother, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, around the docking bay. Leia's expression was one of desperation, and Luke's solemn gaze betrayed one of stoic resolution.

"...you won't listen to me," Leia was imploring. "Please, Luke. Don't go off like this, please look for my son."

Shaking his head, Luke took Leia's hand in his gloved, mechanical one, looking down at her hand solemnly, "Leia, I can't do that. Kylo Ren doesn't _want_ to be found—"

Leia pulled her hand away from her brother's grasp, "Don't call him that, please don't call him that," she looked over at her husband, her brown eyes threatening tears. "Han, talk to Luke, please."

Looking down at Poe, Han then glanced over and stepped forward towards his brother-in-law, "Luke, what do you think is the right thing to do?" He questioned in a low voice.

Luke lowered his blue gaze, "I believe I must go on a quest, to discover the cause of all of this, before I could even consider seeking out your son." He murmured, looking over at Han.

Han nodded his head, "Then I trust your judgement, kid." He almost smiled, but the expression fell from his pained features. "I will always trust your judgement."

Leia walked over to her husband, "Han, I know you're thinking with your head, but our son," she grasped his arm, searching his face with her large brown gaze. "Our son."

Looking aside, Han shook his head, "Leia. Ben made his decision," he pulled away from his wife, resting his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Be safe, and come back to us, kid."

Resting his leather-gloved hand atop his brother-in-law's, Luke smiled firmly up at Han, "Thank you. I promise, Han, I will do all I can," he looked over at his sister and held out his hand. "Leia."

Shaking her head, Senator Organa turned and walked over to Poe, shaking her head in sadness, Leia put her arms around the young man, turning her face away from her husband and brother, she lent against Poe and began to cry, the flight cadet putting his arms around the sobbing woman.

Glancing over at Luke, Poe raised an eyebrow in sympathy, and Han walked back over, offering out his arms and the cadet gently eased over Leia into the arms of her husband of fifteen years. Han softly murmuring as he rocked Leia.

"It's all right, sweetheart. Luke is doing the right thing. We will figure everything out. Maybe Ben will come back to us..."

Poe looked over at where Luke had turned away, and was walking in the direction of his X-wing, glancing over at Han, the older man caught his eye and inclined his head, the flight cadet jogging after the Jedi Master and finally catching up with him, the crowd beginning to converge around them.

"Luke," Poe sided up to the Jedi Master, Luke turned around to regard his student with solemn blue eyes and the younger man cleared his throat. "I have something for you," he unlatched the front of his uniform and reached inside, pulling out a small doll, dressed in a flight suit, identical to the one Luke wore.

Staring down at the doll, Luke took it carefully from Poe offered grasp, and ran his hand over it carefully.

"She gave it to me, remember?" Poe mentioned quietly. "She promised it would bring me luck. But, I think you need it. It should be with you."

Luke smiled softly, glancing back up at Poe with a sad smile, "No," he shook his head, before pressed the doll of his likeness into Poe's chest, the cadet catching it with his left hand. "My daughter would be quite upset, that you didn't keep your promise. You made a promise her, to return it one day, after you've both had more adventures."

Poe's eyes glinted, "Then your daughter, she's...she's alive, isn't she?" He looked at the Jedi Master with uncertainty. "Is she? Luke, I dreamt her on a desert planet, is she—?"

Resting his hand on Poe's shoulder, Luke looked at him mildly. "I can't say. But, I do know that you need to hold onto that doll," he smiled. "Master Kenobi would call it superstitious nonsense, but I could tell that the Force was guiding the meeting between you and my daughter, that there is a connection between you two that I didn't realise, until last year."

Looking down at the doll, Poe then turned his dark gaze back to Luke, "I will hold onto it," the young man promised. "And I won't let you, or your daughter, down, Luke. Thank you for teaching me. I will let the Force guide me." He vowed.

Luke squeezed Poe's shoulder, "Good." He responded simply. "And thank you, for letting me pass on some of my teachings to you. I promise we will meet again, although, we might both be a bit older by then."

Poe narrowed his eyes, "So you _know,_ that you're going to be gone for a long time," he mentioned worriedly. "I don't know how the galaxy is going to go on, without you."

The Jedi Master withdrew his hand from Poe's shoulder, "You will all go on. And, if the Force wills it, I will return as soon as I am needed. Good-bye, Poe, thank you for being someone I could lean on during this time." Luke smiled, then looked over Poe's shoulder. The younger man also turning, to see Leia, Han and Chewbacca had joined them, along with the officers of the Starfleet base.

Lifting up his free hand to wave over at his family, before turning and waving over at the crowd, who all called out their farewells as Luke hopped up on the boarding ladder. C-3PO was just off to the side of the vintage X-wing, along with BB-8, talking up at where R2-D2 was already placed in the navigation-hold.

"You take care of Master Luke, Artoo. And, as always," the protocol droid's prissy, artificial voice softened, "do take care of yourself."

Beebee-Ate also whistled up at his new friend, R2-D2 beeping and humming his good-byes, the two astromech droids had become close during Luke's time at the Starfleet Base, Poe had thought it was so cute to see the two of them rolling back and fourth down the halls, whirling and whistling in binary.

The sudden realisation that Luke was leaving, fell onto Poe like a ton of bricks. He'd only seen Luke sparingly growing up, but Poe's awe and admiration for one of his childhood heroes, had made every one of those moments impact greatly on his young life.

Now, having spent a whole week with the Jedi Master he used to call 'Uncle Luke', despite the private pain Luke had been going through, had fulfilled a childhood dream for Poe, that one of the greatest pilots the galaxy had ever known and the lone Jedi Master, had offered to be his teacher.

The experience would stay forever with Poe, long after he was a commander of two squadrons and having flown from one side of the galaxy to the other.

Poe would always remember the lessons and the moments, when one of the greatest men who ever lived in the galaxy, spent a week with a flight cadet, and taught him how much more to the galaxy there was, than just the physical. The mind could be spent in the now, and not always looking to the future.

This lesson in particular, tumbled through Poe's thoughts as Luke hopped up into the cockpit, and the young flight cadet was surrounded by officers, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, all waiting for the departure of the Jedi Master.

The sense of sadness, mixed in with trepidation, hung heavy in the air, as Luke pulled on his helmet and flight gloves, glancing back down at the crowd below.

" _He didn't wave this time,_ " Poe would remember years later. " _Just nodded his head, in that sage, sad way he always seemed to after the loss of the Jedi Facility. Luke's eyes looked over all of us, like this could be the last time he would see us again, like we were already a memory._ "

As the X-wing canopy was lowered and the crowd stepped back. Poe felt the heavy hand of Han on his right shoulder, and he looked up to see the ex-General staring over at his departing brother-in-law with a heavy expression. Senator Organa was on Han's left side, her husband's arm was around her shoulders and she leaned against him, Leia's large brown-eyed gaze also affixed on her departing brother.

As Luke's X-wing pulled out of the docking bay, the lone living Jedi Master setting out on his journey of discovery, Poe looked down at the doll of Luke's likeness in his grasp, seeing the hopeful, hazel eyes of the doll's owner, as they shared a quiet moment in a crowded celebration.

" _He's an X-wing pilot, and you're going to be an X-wing pilot..."_

Luke's steady blue gaze, unwavering as he studied the younger man, as they stood in the burn-out remains of a place the Jedi Master had devoted his life to rebuilding.

" _Listen to me, Poe. I know you're going to be a kind and wise man someday, I've seen it..."_

The ghostly voice of Anakin Skywalker, as a frightened young man and his teacher stood in a grassy clearing.

" _If the galaxy is just, Poe Dameron, you will rise to be a great Jedi one day..._ "

Poe looked around, the crowds starting to disperse, Han giving his shoulder a last pat, as he departed with a solemn Leia, who spared a quick glance over at the young flight cadet, staring thoughtfully out of the docking bay entrance into the night sky, twinkling with a thousand stars.

Feeling the small, warm hand on his arm, Poe looked down to see Leia looking up at him quietly, a gentle smile on her face.

"Hey, shouldn't you be heading out with the rest of your team to the mess hall?" Senator Organa questioned softly, her brown eyes still slightly red from the tears she'd shed.

Inclining his head, Poe offer Leia a wide smile, "Yeah. I should." He turned and Leia linked her arm through the young man's, leading him across the durasteel floor of the docking bay, over to where Han was waiting with Chewbacca and Threepio. "Senator Organa—"

Leia patted the cadet's arm, "You're so formal and grown-up these days, aren't you?" She questioned with a small amount of amusement. "I suppose time passes. But I miss being called Aunt Leia, especially by the most handsome pilot in the galaxy—"

"Hey!" Han called out with a wide smirk. "That's still _my_ title. Cadet pilots need to _earn_ their handsome ranking, which," he spread out his arms. "Lets be honest, it's only going to be granted when I take the short walk off a long pier."

Poe blinked his dark eyes as Leia chuckled, but the young man suddenly felt a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach, but it passed quickly and he nodded. "The title is still yours, Han." He placed a kiss on Leia's pale cheek and pulled away. "I've got to go catch up with my team."

Leia grasped Poe's hand before he could depart, "Wait," she implored, looking up at Poe thoughtfully. "Luke, while he was here, he was training you, wasn't he?"

Looking askance, Poe cleared his throat, "A little. Mostly it was flight manoeuvres, just something to pass the time while he was making plans." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck, Leia raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow as she regarded him.

"I see." Leia narrowed her eyes. "Be careful out there, Poe. The galaxy is changing so rapidly, and I'm afraid something dangerous is coming."

Poe lowered his eyes, "I feel it too, Senator Organa. Let's just hope the Force is still with us." He bowed respectfully, and raised a hand of farewell to Han and Chewie, as he departed the docking bay. Poe spared another glance down at the Luke Skywalker doll, with a furrowed brow of contemplation, as he passed through the docking bay exit doors.

_Leia is right. The galaxy is a whole lot smaller and more dangerous, in the space of less than two weeks. Now with Luke gone, the New Jedi Order lost, the Knights of Ren and the dark side of the Force...who knows what else lies in wait?_

Adjusting the head of the doll, Poe sighed as he walked down the bustling hallway, feeling like the last parts of his dreamy-eyed youthful ideals were now, and forever, laid to rest. The galaxy would always need people to help, and Poe vowed to be one of those people who would _always_ answer that call for help, no matter the cost.

* * *

**This was one scary, long, chapter to get out. I wasn't happy with the first draft of this chapter I penned about a month ago, so that's the reason for the delay.**

**And don't worry, this chapter might seem finite, but there's a lot more to come. I mean, a dashing X-wing pilot and the beginnings of the resistance? How could you refuse such an invitation, even with a canon comic series on the way?**

**If you noticed a lack of a "training montage" between Luke and Poe, there's a reason for that. I promise it will all become clearer in the future chapters, stay tuned and thank you for reading.**


End file.
